The Lightning Thief
by FanfictionRulesMyLife
Summary: On the Argo2, Annabeth and friends are on the way to Camp Jupiter and they vanish in thin air.At Camp Jupiter Percy and Friends are waiting for the Argo2 when the vanish.In New York, Sally and Paul are enjoying lunch when they vanish. They all appear in Mt.Olympus while PastPercy gives Zeus his MasterBolt. Annabeth finally sees her Seaweed Brain and Percy finally sees his Wisegirl.
1. Appearance

**A/N: New story! ah! LOL! This time its Percy Jackson! This is set during the Mark of Athena. Lets begin.**

**LP- means little Percy  
LA- means little Annabeth  
LG- means little Grover  
LC- means little Clarisse**

* * *

-Argo 2-

Annabeth was sitting in the Argo 2 eager to get to Camp Jupiter. She hasn't seen her boyfriend in 8 months but when he does he is going to get the shit beat out of him. No one has seen Annabeth smile in a long time. Even Grover. But when Jason told Annabeth about the other camp she instantly smiled. That was a sight for sore eyes. "How much longer Leo?" Annabeth asks. Leo turns around and smiles.

"About 3 more-" Leo starts bet never gets to finish when he vanishes. Everyone gets up with weapons and goes back to back.

"Finally some action!" Thalia says cheerfully. Some people look at her. "What! I'm the lieutenant of Artemis and for eight months-" Thalia then vanishes.

"Thalia!" Annabeth and Jason yell at the same time. Everyone grip their weapons tighter. Jason walks to Piper and held her hand tight.

"Jason. What's-" Piper starts and disappears.

"PIPES!" Jason yells and disappears. Everyone's eyes widens. They look like they are about to freak out. Annabeth then stands on a chair.

"Everyone shut up. Don't try talking. I'm taking a big risk here. Can't you see here. Every time someone talks they disappear. Gaia might be the cause of this but she most likely not. We're in the air, the ground is her domain. So lets see if not talking will-" Annabeth explains but vanishes.

"Shit! Annabeth stop taking risks like Percy! I can't loose another sis-" Clarisse starts and vanishes. Now everyone starts freaking out.

"Guys calm down! Percy would be telling all of you to-" Grover starts and vanishes. The everyone freezes. Just like time just magically stopped.

* * *

-Camp Jupiter-

Percy and the rest of Camp Jupiter was waiting for the Argo 2. Percy couldn't wait. He was smiling big. He got his memories back, he's gonna see his friends again, and especially he's gonna finally kiss his wisegirl one again. "Percy are you sure we can trust them?" Reyna asks. Percy turns and smiles.

"I guarantee you that we can trust them. You trust me right and you trust Jason?" Percy asks. Reyna nods and walks away. Percy then walks to the beach and removes his purple roman shirt and is about to jump into the ocean.

"Percy! Percy! PERCY!" Hazel yells running towards him. Percy turns and see the frantic look on Hazel's face.

"What's wrong?" Percy asks. Hazels breathes in.

"Reyna is missing. Well we saw her then she just vanished. We don't know how. Some of the other campers are thinking the Greeks are plotting something against us. Octavian is coming here as we speak with Frank." Hazels says. Percy is about to grab his shirt.

"Preator Percy! I believe the _graceus _have taken Preator Reyna! We must get ready for war. The _graceus _have to pa-" Octavian starts and vanishes in thin air. Percy took out Riptide, Frank took out his bow and arrows, and Hazel took out her cavalry sword.**(A.N: I fixed it finally. Thank you for all who reviewed and helped me fix it! :D)**

"Be careful guys." Percy says. Frank and Hazel nod.

"Percy do you think it's Gaia?" Hazel ask. Percy nods.

"I thought she hasn't fully wakened yet. She can't be this strong to actually make us-" Frank starts and vanishes. Hazel eyes widens.

"Καταριέται. Καταριέται. ας πάμε Φράγκοι! Γαία! Σας κάθαρμα" Percy says. "Αφήστε τον να φύγει! Αφήστε τον να φύγει! Αφήστε τον να φύγει!" A mini hurricane starts to form. **(A/N: This is what Percy said. "Darn. Darn. Let go of Frank ! Gaia! you bastard" and "Let him go! Let him go! Let him go!")**

"Percy you got to calm down...You're making a hurricane." Hazel says. Percy turns and sighs.

"Sorry..." Percy says and Hazel starts to cry.

"W-why G-gaia...w-why d-d-did y-y-you ta-take F-F-Fra-Frank-" Hazel starts and then vanishes.

"H-hazel. Damnit." Percy says and starts to run back to camp to warn the other. Percy's instincts told him to tun around. Percy turned around and raised his sword over his head. Standing there was Lords Hermes and Apollo.

"L-lord Hemes, L-lord Apollo. What the fuck is happening?" Percy asks. Hermes and Apollo grin at Percy. Percy looks at them confused and then everything is black.

"Ready brother?" Hermes asks Apollo.

"Ready when you are." Apollo says and snap their fingers and time stops.

* * *

-New York, New York-

"Paul lunch is ready!" Sally yells as she puts the blue colored lasagna on the table. Paul walks in the kitchen and kisses his wife.

"Now honey. Don't yell to much. You're pregnant remember." Paul says. Sally sits down and so does Paul.

"I'm only a week. So don't worry too much all right?" Sally says. "That's my job. I'm supposed to be the worried one."

Paul and Sally start laughing. "Well lets dig in." Paul says. Paul is about to take a bite when Sally vanishes. Paul immediately stands up. "I'm still new to this whole Gods and Goddesses thing you know." Paul says out loud and vanishes.

* * *

-Mt. Olympus. Set right after The lightning thief.-

"Perseus Jackson. I thank you for returning my master bolt. You may return home." Zeus says and was about to leave when he hears teenagers screams.

"Oh My Gods! We're falling!" Thalia yells.

"This is Awesome!" Leo yells.

"Someone do something!" Clarisse yells.

"J-jason!" Piper yells.

"JASON! Your powers." Annabeth yells.

"Oh yeah I forgot." Jason yells back and extends his hands. Soon after the teenagers are floating in the air. The Olympians stare at them.

"Who are all of you!" Zeus asks.

The teenagers look at him confused. "Dad what are you talking about! Its us." Thalia says and pulls Jason close to her. Zeus eyes widens.

"Thalia...you're supposed to be a tree. Jason...you're supposed to be at Camp Jupiter." Zeus says. Everyone eyes widens. Then Annabeth snaps her fingers.

"What year is it Lord Zeus?" Annabeth looks at her confused.

"2000." LP says. Annabeth turns her head to LP.

"P-percy?" Annabeth questions. LP cocks his head slightly to the side.

"What?" LP aks. Annabeth smiles.

"Nothing." Annabeth says.

"Ok. I'm intentionally gonna ruin your love moment Annabeth. But Someone get us down from here" Clarisse yells. Zeus snaps his fingers. The teenagers the lands on a freakishly huge bed.

"Thanks gods. Thank you Lord Zeus" Piper says.

"Now please introduce your selfs. Please." Athena says. Thalia stand up.

"Thalia Grace daughter of-" Thalia starts but is interrupted by a flash of light. When the lights die down they see Sally and Paul on chairs.

"Mr. and Mrs. Blofis what are you two doing here?" Annabeth asks. LP stares at Sally and eyes widens.

"MOM?" LP asks. Sally turns her head to LP and her eyes waters.

"S-sally?" Poseidon asks. Sally turns her head to Poseidon and blushes.

"Hello Poseidon. Nice to see you again." Sally says. Poseidon then stares at Paul. "Oh this is my husband Paul Blofis." Paul stands up and bows.

"H-husband? I have another new dad!" LP says freaking out. Sally smiles.

"Yes, Percy you have a new step-father because-" Sally starts when another group of demigods starts screaming.

"Oh My Gods. How many are appearing?" Clarisse and LP mutter. Ares smiles secretly at his daughters.

* * *

"We're f-falling!" Octavian yells.

"Thank you to state the obvious Octavian." Reyna says with sarcasm.

"Frank what are we going to do?" Hazel asks.

"I don't know. If Perce was with us right now he could control the water and make the landing softer." Frank explains.

Hermes snaps his fingers the teenagers land on another bed. Reyna looks around and sees Jason. She gets up and runs and hugs him. "Jason! You don't know how much I missed you." Reyna says. Piper looks away.

"Piper. I want you to meet the other Preator of Camp Jupiter. Piper meet Reyna, Reyna meet Piper." Jason says introducing the two. The girls look at each other and shakes hand.

"Ah Preator Jason you are alive and well. The _graceus _have not killed you." Octavian says with a slight disappointment in his voice. Clarisse grabs her spear and rushes to Octavian.

"What the fuck did you call us?" Clarisse asks with anger in her voice. Annabeth and Thalia pull Clarisse back.

"Octavian. Don't call the Greeks that its not good for your rep in front of the gods." Reyna says. Octavian says and turns. His eyes widens.

"I'm so sorry for calling you that." Octavian says lying. Clarisse glares at him and sits back down. Hazel and Frank rush to Jason to hug him.

"Please continue introducing your selfs.. I want to see which one's mine. I believe it that natural pretty one right there. But she's not wearing any stylish clothes." Aphrodite says pointing to Piper. Piper smiles.

Thalia stand up one again. "Well let me finish before anymore interruptions happens. I am the daughter of Ze-" Thalia starts but is interrupted by a male's voice cursing.

* * *

Percy is falling down. He doesn't know how much feet. But he know he's in Mt. Olympus. "What the freak Apollo and Hermes! Di Immortals!" Percy yells thunder happens. Poseidon's and Sally's eyes widens.

"PERSUS!" They yell. Percy turns and see's a pool. Percy dives in the water. Everyone rushes to the pool. Percy shoots up.

"Whoo hooo.!" Percy yells. Everyone stares at him. The girls blush except Clarisse and Thalia. Percy stares back confused. "What?" Percy asks.

"You're shirtless you dimwit!" Thalia says pointing to his six pack and muscular arms.

"So...I'm shirtless after swimming. Guys are shirtless when they go swimming." Percy says. Annabeth stares at him. Her cheeks completely red.

"You're so...PERCY! KELP HEAD!" Thalia exclaims and hugs Percy. Percy walks towards Annabeth and she looked like she was gonna kiss him. Nope, he get slapped in the face.

"WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU'VE BEEN?" Annabeth screams. Everyone backs 3 feet away even the gods. Percy has his hand on his face where Annabeth slapped him.

"Annabeth...that hurt. You know where i've be-" Percy starts.

"Don't tell me that hurt! You got the curse of Achilles. Nothing hurts you except for your achilles spot where I know where it is!"

"Well Annabeth think about it. Did it hurt when you slapped me?"

"N-no. How the fuck did you lose the curse."

"Stop talking..."

"What?"

"I said stop." Percy says grinning and kisses Annabeth. Annabeth kisses back. "You don't know how much I missed that." Percy says grinning. Then Aphrodite squeals.

"Yes! Yes! I know you two would be perfect for each other." Aphrodite squeals.

"Now enough with love. Please introduce yourselfs starting with these kids over here." Athena says pointing to LP, LA, LG, and LC.

* * *

LA stands up. "My name is Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, age 12." Athena and Annabeth smiles. Then LG stands.

"H-hello my name is G-Grover Underwood, Pan searcher, physically age 12." Grover smiles and fist pumps Percy. LC stands.

"Names Clarisse La Rue, Daughter of Ares, age 14" Ares and Clarisse nods. LP stands.

"Hi. Name is Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon,age 12." Percy, Sally, and, Poseidon smiles.

"Ok now the Roman camp introduce your selfs." Athena commands. Reyna stands.

"Preator Reyna, daughter of Bellona, age 16" Hazel stands.

"My name is Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto/Hades, 13" Hades eyes widens. Franks stands.

"Names Frank Zhang, son of Mars/Ares, age 16" Ares slightly nods and Clarisse does an ok. Jason stands.

"Jason Grace. Was Preator of Camp Jupiter. Son of Jupiter/Zeus,age 16" Zeus smiles.

"Dude! Have your job back. I'm already practically leader in Camp Half-Blood. " Percy shouts and Jason nods.

"Preator of Camp Jupiter." Jason says. Octavian stands.

"Octavian, legacy of Apollo and the Augur at Camp Jupiter, age 18"

"Now the Greeks may speak." Athena says. Thalia stands.

"Names Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus, lieutenant of Artemis,physically age 15" Zeus nods. Artemis looks confused. "It will be explained soon my lady." Grover stands.

"H-hi name is Grover Underwood, Lord of the Wild, A council member, physically age 16" Grover says, LG shoots up.

"W-whattt?" LG says excitedly. Grover smiles. Clarisse stands.

"Names Clarisse La Rue, daughter of Ares, DRAKON SLAYER!, age 18" Clarisse says proudly. Ares smiles and nods. LC eyes widen.

"FUCK YEAH!" LC yells. Leo stands.

"Name Leo Valdez son of Hephaestus, builder of the Argo 2, and I repaired the bronze dragon, age 16." LA eyes widens. Piper then stands.

"Hi...My name is Piper...McLean. Master at charmspeak,age 16." Aphrodite smiles proudly. Annabeth stands.

"Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, Architect of Olympus and Camp Half-Blood,age 16." LA eyes widens and Athena smiles.

"R-really I'm going to f-fufill my dream!" LA says excitedly. Percy stands.

"Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, Hero of Olympus, former Preator of Camp Jupiter." LP sighs.

"I'm the child of the prophecy. Oh My Gods..." LP mutter.

* * *

"So...does anyone know why you all were sent here?" Hera asks. Annabeth glares at her. Reyna stands.

"None of does...Lady Juno." Reyna says. Percy stands.

"I have an idea why?" Percy says. Thalia and Annabeth eyes widens.

"Did Camp Jupiter make you magically smart Kelp Head?" Thalia teases. Percy twitches.

"Did me being gone make you completely stupid Pinecone Face." Percy teases. Thalia twitches.

"Seaweed Brain"

"Owl Head"

"Fishy"

"Moony"

"Its on! I won't go easy.."

"So on! I'll go easy on you this time." Percy takes out Riptide and tapes his watch. Thalia takes out her spear and shield. "Not going to use your bow and arrows?"

Thalia smirks. "Its too advanced for you"

"Powers?" Percy asks. Thalia grins.

"Powers." Thalia says and thrust her arm which send a lighting bolt towards Percy. Percy thrust his arms which send water from the pool toward Thalia. They both dodge.

"I really like to see this fight but I really want to see who stronger. Jason or Percy...Anyone agree?" Leo yells. Reyna, Frank, Hazel, Clarisse, Piper, Grover, Hermes, Apollo, LP, LA, LC, Artemis, and, Poseidon raise their hands.

"Well not now! We're busy having our weekly fight that hasn't happen in 8 months." Percy and Thalia yell. Everyone stares at Annabeth. Annabeth shrugs her shoulder.

"Yes. They do have weekly fights. So just let them finish." Annabeth says and walks to the bed.

Percy and Thalia are about to run into each other but a flash of light happens between them. The light dies down. In the middle of Percy and Thalia is Nico with an envelope and a book. "DEATH BREATH!" Thalia and Percy hiss. Nico stands.

"What? Am I doing here. I was just fighting with Gaia and here I am all healed." Nico asks confused. Percy eyes widens.

"Liar!" Percy hisses gripping Riptide tightly. Nico back up. "You were at Camp Jupiter and you say nothing! I had no memory but I instantly recognized you and you lie saying I don't know you. What the fuck was that for?" Percy asks.

"I couldn't say anything or Hera would kill me! I would if I could." Nico says. Percy calms down and whispers in Thalia's ear. They grin evilly.

"Lord Zeus may Thalia and I punish Nico over there while you and everyone else read whats inside the envelope." Percy asks. Zeus nods and grabs the envelope.

"Anyone care to join us?" Thalia asks. No one comes.

"Don't damage him to much. We still need him." Annabeth says. Thalia and Percy nod.

"You got five seconds Nico." Thalia says. Nico runs.

"Five." Percy says.

"Four."

"Three."

"Two"

"One"

"Zero" The two cousins yell and chase after him.

"Is Nico gonna be okay?" Grover asks.

"Don't know. Even though they're cousins they act like siblings." Clarisse says laughing. Zeus opens the envelope and reads the note out loud.

Dear Everyone,

We have sent 2 mortals and a group of Demi-Gods to the past. Please don't kill them. They are on a quest in their time against Gaia. We have frozen time so they don't miss anything.

The reason why we did this is because we have nothing to do in Olympus. We're not aloud to visit our children except to claim them. Father Zeus has closed Olympus. Oh and tell Percy sorry for knocking him out. We didn't mean too...it was an accident.

With always,

Lords Hermes and Apollo.

P.S. Please read the book we gave Nico. Oh we'll be sending more afterwards.

"I had i feeling it would be you two." Mr. D says. Sally grabs the book.

"It called **Percy Jackson & The Olympians: The Lightning Thief." Sally reads out loud.**

"W-what!" LP exclaims.

* * *

**A/N****: Longest first chapter I've ever done. Which is pretty good. Please tell me if I did any mistakes. If I forgot anything please tell me. I update weekly. Sometime 2 a week.**

**-FanfictionRulesMyLife.**


	2. I Vaporize my PreAlgerbra Teacher

**A/N: Heyo! So people really do like this really like this story thank you. Sorry for the late review. Went camping so I had no internet then a day after I got back..I went to Reno for a week for my cousin's bday. I'm lucky I got his finished this week.**

**Oh and Happy (Late) 4th of July!**

* * *

**sasaway: Thank you for enjoying it. I do plan to update soon ;)**

**Goddess of Talk: Yeah you'll see more of this. And I do hope flamers stay away from my story.**

**anon: thanks and I will update.**

**pjs: thanks.**

**AtlanticJackson95: Thank you! I'll fix that asap. I couldn't remember what she used. I wrote that part of the chapter at 2am.**

**KPtwistepghost: Thank you for telling me that. Um..I'll use it until i'm for sure I can't use it. Thanks :D**

**KingJupiter: Really? Thanks...yes i'll update soon xD**

* * *

******LP- means little Percy**

******LA- means little Annabeth**

******LG- means little Grover**

******LC- means little Clarisse**

**(c) Rick Riordan**

* * *

**People reading the book.**

* * *

Everyone was waiting for the three cousins to return. "I wanna read this book! I wanna learn about Percy's adventures." Leo complained. Right afterwards Thalia, Percy, and a wet,floating haired Nico appeared eating cheeseburgers. Grover stares at the cheeseburger.

"Where did you get that?" Grover asks.

"I bought them some. So they wouldn't kill me." Nico explained. Hermes's eyes widened.

"I want some. Why didn't you buy everyone some. I want one!" Hermes complained. LP laughed. Thalia sighed.

"If you want one...then just make one appear." Thalia said in a "duh" voice. Hermes eyes widened and snapped his fingers and a cheeseburger the three cousins and Hermes finished their burgers, Artemis explained what was on the note.

"So basically we're reading about kelphead's adventures?" Thalia asks. Artemis nods. Leo eyes widens.

"I'm gonna hear about **the** Percy Jackson's adventures?" Leo says excitedly. Everyone nods. Percy tilts his head.

"What? You never hear about any of my adventures?" Percy asks. Leo nods sadly. "Why? I thought Chiron tells them all the time." No one answered because no one new the answer. But of course Sally Jackson-Blofis does.

"Perseus...Chiron didn't tell them because-" Sally starts. Percy turns around and and his eyes widens.

"MOM!" Percy yells excitedly and rushes to hug her. Sally almost fell back being hugged by Percy. Sally smiles and hugs back. All the goddesses smile.

"Now Percy let me continue. Chiron didn't tell them because it reminded them of you...which got him sad." Sally finished explaining. Percy nodded, hugged Sally, and sat back to Annabeth.

"Can we please start reading the book?" Grover asks. Zeus sighs and tosses the book to Grover.

"Satyr, you read first." Zeus says. Grover breathes in.

"**Percy Jackson & The Olympians: The Lightning Thief." **Grover read. **"Chapter one: I Accidentally Vaporize My Pre-Algerbra Teacher."**

"How in the world to you freaking vaporize your own teacher?" Apollo asks amused. Percy and LP grin.

"We have our ways." Percy and LP grin.

"I have a bad feeling about this..." Poseidon mutters.

**"Look I didn't want to be a halfbood." **Grover reads.

"True..." All the demigods mutters. The Gods look ashamed.

**"If you're reading this because you think you might be one, my advice-" **Grover starts.

"Percy's giving advice? What have you done with the real Percy?" Thalia says teasingly. Percy glares at Thalia and Annabeth looks over to LP and LA. They're just standing next to each other, talking to each other once in a while. Grover starts reading before another fight between Percy and Thalia happens.

"-**is: close this book right now. Believe whatever****lie****your mom or dad told you about your birth, and try to lead a normal life." **Athena smiles.

"It will work only for a while." Athena says. Annabeth and LA smile at their mom's wisdom.

**"Being a half-blood is dangerous. It's scary. Most of the time, it gets you killed in painful, nasty ways." **The demigods nod.

**"If you're a normal kid, reading this because you think ****it's ****fiction, great. Read on. I envy you for being able to believe that none of this ever happened. ****But if you recognize yourself in these pages—if you feel something stirring inside—stop reading immediately. You might be one of us. And once you know that, it's only a matter of time before****they****sense it too, and they'll come for you.**

**Don't say I didn't warn you." **Grover reads but gets interrupted by Clarisse.

"You didn't warn us..."Clarisse mutters. Everyone laughs except for Percy and LP.

**"My name is Percy Jackson**.**"**

"No, he's Peter Johnson." Mr. D says. No one laughs.

**"I'm twelve years old. Until a ****_few_ ****months ago, I was a boarding student at ****Yancy ****Academy, a private school for troubled kids in upstate New York.**

**Am I a troubled kid?"**

"Yes." All the demigods say except for Percy and LP.

"No, I'm not." The two Percys say.

**"Yeah. You could say that." **Grover reads instantly. Percy and LP glare at him.

"S-see P-percy you a-agree with y-your s-self!." Nico says between laughs. Right afterward he was soaking wet. That shut everyone up.

**I could start at any point in my short miserable life to prove it, but things really started going bad last May, when our sixth-grade class took a field trip to Manhattan— twenty-eight mental-case kids and two teachers on a yellow school bus, heading to the Metropolitan Museum of Art to look at ancient Greek and Roman stuff.**

**I know—it sounds like torture. Most****Yancy****field trips were.**

**But Mr. Brunner, our Latin teacher, was leading this trip, so I had hopes.**

**Mr. Brunner was this middle-aged guy in a motorized wheelchair. He had thinning hair and a scruffy beard and a frayed tweed jacket, which always smelled like coffee. You wouldn't think he'd be cool, but he told stories and jokes and let us play games in class. He also had this awesome collection of Roman armor and weapons, so he was the only teacher whose class didn't put me to sleep." **Grover reads until Piper interrupts him.

"Why does Mr. Brunner sound almost like Chiron?" Piper asks confused. LP laughs.

"Because Mr. Brunner is Chiron." LP explains. Leo pouts.

"No fair! Chiron and Grover come to find you. But we get a normal satyr." Leo complains.

"At least we got claimed. If we didn't, you wouldn't be able to fix the bronze dragon or build the Arog2." Jason says cheerfully. Leo smiles.

"You're right dude!" Leo says and fist bumps Jason.

**"I hoped the trip would be okay. At least, I hoped that for once I wouldn't get in trouble." **Annabeth laughs.

"For as long as I known you...You will never not get in trouble." Annabeth laughs.

"You're luck I'm dating you or you'll be soaking wet right now." Percy says. Annabeth laughs.

"Even if we weren't dating you still wouldn't let a drop of water on me." Annabeth smirks.

"True." Percy says in defeat.

LP and LA stare at each other then look away blushing. Percy and Annabeth laugh at their younger self.

**"Boy,****was I wrong." **Grover reads.

"Told you." Annabeth says.

**"See, bad things happen to me on field trips. Like at my fifth-grade school, when we went to the Saratoga battlefield, I had this accident with a Revolutionary War cannon. I wasn't aiming for the school bus, but of course I got expelled anyway. And before that, at my fourth-grade school, when we took a behind-the-scenes tour of the Marine World shark pool, I sort of hit the wrong lever on the catwalk and our class took an unplanned swim. And the time before that... Well, you get the idea."**

"No! I want to hear more of your awesome field trips!" Hermes and Apollo yell. Artemis smacks her brother on the head.

"Stop interrupting the story!" Artemis scolds.

"This trip, I was determined to be good." Grover reads.

"Won't happen dude." LG says. LP looks at LG.

"Dude!" LP whines. LG shrugs.

"Just stating the facts." LG says. Grover continues to read.

**"All the way into the city, I put up with Nancy Bobofit, the freckly, redheaded kleptomaniac girl, hitting my best friend Grover in the back of the head with chunks of peanut butter-and-ketchup sandwich."**

"Percy she sounds mean." Hazel says. Percy sighs.

"She is." Percy answers.

"She's picking on Grover! We need to plan revenge Percy!" Thalia says with determine in her voice. **(A/N: 1)**

**"Grover was an easy target. He was scrawny. He cried when he got frustrated. He must've been held back several grades, because he was the only sixth grader with acne and the start of a wispy beard on his chin. On top of all that, he was crippled. He had a note excusing him from PE for the rest of his life because he had some kind of muscular disease in his legs. He walked funny, like every step hurt him, but don't let that fool you. You should've seen him run when it was enchilada day in the cafeteria."**

Thalia, Annabeth, Percy, LP, and LA laughs.

"Of course Grover would ruin his cover when it enchilada day." Thalia says laughing. Grover and LP blushes.

**"Anyway, Nancy****Bobofit****was throwing wads of sandwich that stuck in his curly brown hair, and she knew I couldn't do anything back to her because I was already on probation. The headmaster had threatened me with death by in-school suspension if anything bad, embarrassing, or even mildly entertaining happened on this trip.**

**"I'm going to kill her," I mumbled." **Grover was once again interrupted.

"Do it!" LC, Clarisse, and Ares yelled.

**"Grover tried to calm me down. "It's okay. I like peanut butter."**

**He dodged another piece of Nancy's lunch.**

**"That's it." I started to get up,-"**

Clarisse and LC shout. "Finally some action!"

**"but Grover pulled me back to my seat."** Grover reads.

"Damn it! I wanted some fucking action!" Clarisse and LC whines angrily.

**"You're already on probation," he reminded me. "You know who'll get blamed if anything happens."**

"How did you get on probation?" Frank asks Percy. Percy grins.

"Lets say I did something I shouldn't have during a test."

"Nevermind." Franks says.

**"Looking back on it, I wish I'd decked Nancy ****Bobofit ****right then and there. In-school suspension would've been nothing compared to the mess I was about to get myself into."**

"You should have decked her!" Clarisse shouts.

**"Mr. Brunner led the museum tour.**

**He rode up front in his wheelchair, guiding us through the big****echoey****galleries, past marble statues and glass cases full of really old black-and-orange pottery.**

**It blew my mind that this stuff had survived for two thousand, three thousand years."**

"Longer than that child." Athena says.

**"He gathered us around a thirteen-foot-tall stone column with a big sphinx on the top, and started telling us how it was a grave marker, a stele, for a girl about our age. He told us about the carvings on the sides. I was trying to listen to what he had to say, because it was kind of interesting, but everybody around me was talking, and every time I told them to shut up, the other teacher chaperone, Mrs. Dodds, would give me the evil eye." **LG and Grover shivers at the moment.

"Mrs. Dodds...Hmm thats the undercover name of one-" Hades starts. The Olympians and demigods turn their head in surprise. Zeus looks like he's about to explode. Hazel and Nico look at each other panicky and Octavian grins evilly. Hades shoves a note in Zeus's hands.

"What is the meaning of-" Zeus starts.

"Just read it. Its from your sons." Hades says.

* * *

_Dear Hades and Everyone,  
__We forgot to mention that Hades will be joining.  
Don't kill the past us. Or you gave Gaea another step to winning.  
Thank you!_

_With love,_

_Hermes, the fastest and  
Apollo, the awesomest._

* * *

"Fine you may stay." Zeus grumbles, glaring at Hermes and Apollo who were whistling and not looking at their father. Hades turns to Nico and Hazel and smiles.

The Hades siblings smiles. Jason, Frank and Reyna smile at Hazel, while Percy and Thalia smile at Nico.

**"Mrs.****Dodds****was this little math teacher from Georgia who always wore a black leather jacket, even though she was fifty years old. She looked mean enough to ride a Harley right into your locker. She had come to****Yancy****halfway through the year, when our last math teacher had a nervous breakdown." **Thalia laughs.

"Caused by Percy right?" Reyna asks teasingly. Percy smiles at her. Lifts his hands and Reyna and Thalia stops laughing.

"Thank you." Percy says and puts the water down. Jason is laughing at his sister's grumbling.

"**From her first day, Mrs.****Dodds ****loved Nancy ****Bobofit-"**

"Of course, she's a devil child." LP hisses.

**"-and figured I was devil spawn. She would point her crooked finger at me and say, "Now, honey," real sweet, and I knew I was going to get after-school detention for a month.**

**One time, after she'd made me erase answers out of old math workbooks until midnight-"**

"Thats is just plain mean."Hazel says,

**"-I told Grover I didn't think Mrs.****Dodds****was human. He looked at me, real serious, and said, "You're absolutely right."**

"Number 3 in almost revealing your identity." Thalia says laughing. Also Number 3 in Grover and LG blushing.

**Mr. Brunner kept talking about Greek funeral art.**

**Finally, Nancy****Bobofit****snickered something about the naked guy on the stele, and I turned around and said, "Will you****shut up****?"**

**It came out louder than I meant it to.**

**The whole group laughed. Mr. Brunner stopped his story.**

**"Mr. Jackson," he said, "did you have a comment?"**

**My face was totally red. I said, "No, sir."**

**Mr. Brunner pointed to one of the pictures on the stele. "Perhaps you'll tell us what this picture represents?"**

**I looked at the carving, and felt a flush of relief, because I actually recognized it. "That's****Kronos****eating his kids, right?"" **Grover reads until he's interrupted by Aphrodite.

"Eww! That is so gross." Aphrodite says. Poseidon looks at Aphrodite. **(A/N: 2)**

"You're lucky you didn't have to stand that. Please just listen to the book Aphrodite." Poseidon says. Aphrodite nods and smiles. Grover continues to read.

**"Yes," Mr. Brunner said, obviously not satisfied. "And he****did****this because ..."**

**"Well..." I racked my brain to remember. "****Kronos****was the king god, and—"" **Grover stops reading because of Zeus yell.

"GOD? You imbecile. He's is not a God!" Zeus yells. Athena glares at Percy and LP.

"Stupid sea spawns." Athena mutter. Poseidon looks at his sons.

"Calm down brother...Niece. He will probably correct himself." Poseidon says. Zeus and Athena calm down.

"If he doesn't correct himself...I will shoot him with my master bolt." Zeus mutters.**"**

**"God?"****Mr. Brunner asked.**

**"Titan," I corrected myself. "And ... he didn't trust his kids, who were the gods. So, um,****Kronos****ate them, right? But his wife hid baby Zeus, and gave****Kronos****a rock to eat instead. And later, when Zeus grew up, he tricked his dad,****Kronos****, into barfing up his brothers and sisters—"**

**"****Eeew****!" said one of the girls behind me." **Poseidon grins.

"Told you so Brother!" Poseidon cheers.

"I bet the girl who said is a child of mine." Aphrodite says. Grover reads before all the Olympians start claiming their children.

**"—and so there was this big fight between the gods and the Titans," I continued, "and the gods won."**

**Some snickers from the group.**

**Behind me, Nancy****Bobofit****mumbled to a friend, "Like we're going to use this in real life. Like it's going to say on our job applications, 'Please explain why****Kronos****ate his kids.'"**

**"And why, Mr. Jackson," Brunner said, "to paraphrase Miss****Bobofit's****excellent question, does this matter in real life?"**

**"Busted," Grover muttered.**

**"Shut up," Nancy****hissed,****her face even brighter red than her hair." **Grover reads. Clarisse interrupts Grover.

"Serves you right." Clarisse says.

**At least Nancy got packed, too. Mr. Brunner was the only one who ever caught her saying anything wrong. He had radar ears.**

**I thought about his question, and shrugged. "I don't know, sir."**

**"I see." Mr. Brunner looked disappointed. "Well, half credit, Mr. Jackson. Zeus did indeed feed****Kronos****a mixture of mustard and wine, which made him disgorge his other five children, who, of course, being immortal gods, had been living and growing up completely undigested in the Titan's stomach. The gods defeated their father, sliced him to pieces with his own scythe, and scattered his remains in****Tartarus****, the darkest part of the Underworld. On that happy note, it's time for lunch. Mrs.****Dodds****, would you lead us back outside?"**

**The class drifted off, the girls holding their stomachs, the guys pushing each other around and acting like****doofuses****."**

"Of course..Boys are doofuses." Reyna and Artemis mutter.

**Grover and I were about to follow when Mr. Brunner said, "Mr. Jackson."**

**I knew that was coming.**

**I told Grover to keep going. Then I turned toward Mr. Brunner.****"Sir?"**

**Mr. Brunner had this look that wouldn't let you go— intense brown eyes that could've been a thousand years old and had seen everything.**

**"You must learn the answer to my question," Mr. Brunner told me.**

**"About the Titans?"**

**"About real life.****And how your studies apply to it."**

**"Oh."**

**"What you learn from me," he said, "is vitally important. I expect you to treat it as such. I will accept only the best from you, Percy Jackson."**

**I wanted to get****angry,****this guy pushed me so hard." **Octavian smiles and taps Reyna.

"What is it, Octavian?" Reyna asks.

"See Prator Percy-" Octavian starts.

"Former Prator!" Percy chirps in. Octavian ignores Percy.

"-wants to hurt **the **Chiron. Which means he was working with Gaea since a very young age." Octavian finishes. LA grabs he dagger and rushes to Octavian.

"Take back what you said about Percy now." LA hisses. Octavian doesn't budge.

"No. See Prator Reyna the greeks decides to attack now. " Octavian says. Reyna rolls her eyes.

"Should we be concerned?" Hera asks. Reyna looks up.

"No, Lady Juno. This is normal. Just wait." Reyna explains.

"Take it back" LA hisses again. Octavian still doesn't budge.

"N.O." Octavian replies. Annabeth then joins LA and pulls out her dagger.

"How about now?" Annabeth hisses. Octavian smiles. Percy stares at Octavian and sees a small knife. Percy puts his hands in his pocket and grips Riptide.

"Yes. I shall budge to protect myself." Octavian say and is about to stab Annabeth and LA. Percy runs in and blocks the attack. Reyna sees this.

"Drop. The. Weapon. Now." Reyna commands. Octavian drops the knife and a teddy bear.

A teddy bear.

Everyone stares in disbelief. "You will explain yourself now." Jason hisses.

"I had a gut feeling and I grabbed my teddy bear to have a reading. But the little girl hear had to block my way to the temple." Octavian explains. Percy glares at him. Grover starts reading again to stop the tension in the air.

**"I mean, sure, it was kind of cool on tournament days, when he dressed up in a suit of Roman armor and shouted: "What ho!'" and challenged us, sword-point against chalk, to run to the board and name every Greek and Roman person who had ever****lived,****and their mother, and what god they worshipped. But Mr. Brunner expected me to be as good as everybody else, despite the fact that I have dyslexia and attention deficit disorder and I had never made above a C— in my life. No—he didn't expect me to be****as good;****he expected me to be****better.****And I just couldn't learn all those names and facts, much less spell them correctly.**

**I mumbled something about trying harder, while Mr. Brunner took one long sad look at the stele, like he'd been at this girl's funeral.**

**He told me to go outside and eat my lunch." **Leo's stomach growled.

"I'm kinda hungry." Leo whines. Piper shakes her head and charmspeaks.

"No, you're not hungry. " Piper says. Leo nods.

**"The class gathered on the front steps of the museum, where we could watch the foot traffic along Fifth Avenue.**

**Overhead, a huge storm was brewing, with clouds blacker than I'd ever seen over the city. I figured maybe it was global warming or something, because the weather all across New York****state****had been weird since Christmas. We'd had massive snow storms, flooding,****wildfires****from lightning strikes. I wouldn't have been surprised if this was a hurricane blowing in." **Apollo laughs.

"Oh stop fighting you two." Apollo says laughing and pointing at Zeus and Poseidon. Artemis hits Apollo on the back of the head. That shuts him up.

**"Nobody else seemed to notice. Some of the guys were pelting pigeons with****Lunchables****crackers. Nancy****Bobofit****was trying to pickpocket something from a lady's purse,-"**

"Of course...Devil Child." LP hisses.

**"-and, of course, Mrs.****Dodds****wasn't seeing a thing.**

**Grover and I sat on the edge of the fountain, away from the others. We thought that maybe if we did that, everybody wouldn't know we were from****that****school—the school for loser freaks who couldn't make it elsewhere.**

**"Detention?"****Grover asked.**

**"Nah," I said. "Not from Brunner. I just wish he'd lay off me sometimes. I mean—I'm not a genius."**

"No dur." Nico says. After he says that he's soaking wet. "Come on I just got dried?" Nico complains. The demigods are laughing once again.

**"Grover didn't say anything for a while. Then, when I thought he was going to give me some deep philosophical comment to make me feel better, he said, "Can I have your apple?"**

"What a nice friend." Franks says laughing.

**"I didn't have much of an appetite, so I let him take it.**

**I watched the stream of cabs going down Fifth Avenue, and thought about my mom's apartment, only a little ways uptown from where we sat. I hadn't seen her since Christmas. I wanted so bad to jump in a taxi and head home. She'd hug me and be glad to see me, but she'd be disappointed, too. She'd send me right back to****Yancy****, remind me that I had to try harder, even if this was my sixth school in six years and I was probably going to be kicked out again. I wouldn't be able to stand that sad look she'd give me."**

"What a caring mom." Hazel says.

**"Mr. Brunner parked his wheelchair at the base of the handicapped ramp. He ate celery while he read a paperback novel. A red umbrella stuck up from the back of his chair, making it look like a motorized cafe table.**

**I was about to unwrap my sandwich when Nancy****Bobofit****appeared in front of me with her ugly friends—I guess she'd gotten tired of stealing from the tourists—and dumped her half-eaten lunch in Grover's lap."**

Thalia's, Nico's and Annabeth's eyes widen. "She is so dead!" They yell. **(A/N: 1)**

**""Oops." She grinned at me with her crooked teeth. Her freckles were orange, as if somebody had spray-painted her face with liquid****Cheetos****.**

**I tried to stay cool. The school counselor had told me a million times, "Count to ten, get control of your temper." But I was so mad my mind went blank. A wave roared in my ears.**

**I don't remember touching her, but the next thing I knew, Nancy was sitting on her butt in the fountain, screaming, "Percy pushed me!"**

**Mrs.****Dodds****materialized next to us.**

**Some of the kids were whispering: "Did you see—"**

**"—the water—"**

**"—like it grabbed her—"" **Grover reads.

"So cool! And you didn't know your a demigod yet! You have cool water powers." Leo exclaims. Percy and LP smile.

**"As soon as Mrs.****Dodds****was sure poor little Nancy was okay, promising to get her a new shirt at the museum gift shop, etc., etc., Mrs.****Dodds****turned on me. There was a triumphant fire in her eyes, as if I'd done something she'd been waiting for all semester. "Now, honey—"**

**"I know," I grumbled.****"A month erasing workbooks."**

**That wasn't the right thing to say.**

**"Come with me," Mrs.****Dodds****said.**

**"Wait!" Grover yelped. "It was me.****I****pushed her."**

**I stared at him, stunned. I couldn't believe he was trying to cover for me. Mrs.****Dodds****scared Grover to death."**

"Such a noble friend." Athena mutter.

"Of course! Grover is the best Satyr in the world!" Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, and Percy yell.

**"She glared at him so hard his whiskery chin trembled.**

**"I don't think so, Mr. Underwood," she said.**

**"But—"**

**"You—****will****—stay—here."**

**Grover looked at me desperately.**

**"It's okay, man," I told him. "Thanks for trying."**

**"Honey," Mrs.****Dodds****barked at me.****"****Now****."**

**Nancy****Bobofit****smirked.**

**I gave her my deluxe I'll-kill-you-later stare."**

"How does that look like?" Octavian asks. LP and Percy do it at the same time which was a mistake. Everyone in the room shivered in the room. Even Ares himself.

**"Then I turned to face Mrs.****Dodds****, but she wasn't there. She was standing at the museum entrance, way at the top of the steps, gesturing impatiently at me to come on.**

**How'd she get there so fast?" **Grover reads.

"Because she's a f-" LP starts but LA interrupts him.

"Don't spoil it Seaweed Brain." LA mutters.

**"I have moments like that a lot, when my brain falls asleep or something, and the next thing I know I've missed something, as if a puzzle piece fell out of the universe and left me staring at the blank place behind it. The school counselor told me this was part of the ADHD, my brain misinterpreting things.**

**I wasn't so sure.**

**I went after Mrs.****Dodds****.**

**Halfway up the steps, I glanced back at Grover. He was looking pale, cutting his eyes between me and Mr. Brunner, like he wanted Mr. Brunner to notice what was going on, but Mr. Brunner was absorbed in his novel."**

Sally pales. "Why isn't Chiron doing anything? He's supposed to protect my boy!" Sally starts panicking. Paul calms his wife down.

"Be careful your pregnant." Paul says a little to loudly.

"WHAT?" Poseidon, Percy, and LP yell. Sally smiles.

"Its a mortal baby. I'm just a week prego so calm down." Sally says.

**"I looked back up. Mrs.****Dodds****had disappeared again. She was now inside the building, at the end of the entrance****hall.**

**Okay, I thought. She's going to make me buy a new shirt for Nancy at the gift shop.**

**But apparently that wasn't the plan.**

**I followed her deeper into the museum. When I finally caught up to her, we were back in the Greek and Roman section.**

**Except for us, the gallery was empty.**

**Mrs.****Dodds****stood with her arms crossed in front of a big marble frieze of the Greek gods. She was making this weird noise in her throat, like growling." **Clarisse smiles.

"Action Time!" LC and Clarisse mutter.

**"Even without the noise, I would've been nervous. It's weird being alone with a teacher, especially Mrs.****Dodds****. Something about the way she looked at the frieze, as if she wanted to pulverize it...**

**"You've been giving us problems, honey," she said.**

**I did the safe thing. I said, "Yes, ma'am."**

**She tugged on the cuffs of her leather jacket. "Did you really think you would get away with it?"**

**The look in her eyes was beyond mad. It was evil.**

**She's a teacher, I thought nervously. It's not like she's going to hurt me.**

**I said, "I'll—I'll try harder, ma'am."**

**Thunder shook the building.**

**"We are not fools, Percy Jackson," Mrs.****Dodds****said. "It was only a matter of time before we found you out. Confess, and you will suffer less pain."**

**I didn't know what she was talking about.**

**All I could think of was that the teachers must've found the illegal stash of candy-"**

"You have an illegal stash of candy?" Hermes ask excitedly. No one answers him.

**"-I'd been selling out of my dorm room. Or maybe they'd realized I got my essay on****Tom Sawyer****from the Internet without ever reading the book and now they were going to take away my grade. Or worse, they were going to make me read the book."**

Athena is shocked. "How can you not want to read such a classic?" Athena asks.

"Well...with ADHD and Dyslexia its kinda hard." LP admits. Percy smiles.

"I read it." Percy says. "Say anything Death Breath and you'll be soaking wet again."

"What? You rarely read books." Thalia stampers. Percy grins.

"Yeah that is in english. I read the greek version. Easier." Percy says. "Plus Annabeth made me."

"**Well?" she demanded.**

**"Ma'am, I don't..."**

**"Your time is up," she hissed.**

**Then the weirdest thing happened. Her eyes began to glow like barbecue coals. Her fingers stretched, turning into talons. Her jacket melted into large, leathery wings. She wasn't human. She was a shriveled hag with bat wings and claws and a mouth full of yellow fangs, and she was about to slice me to ribbons." **Jason, Reyna, Hazel, Frank, and Octavian's eyes widen.

"Y-you fought a Erinye before you were claimed and knew you were a demigod." The Roman said in disbelief.

"Yes." Percy answers.

"Damn lucky!" Jason complains.

**"Then things got even stranger.**

**Mr. Brunner, who'd been out in front of the museum a minute before, wheeled his chair into the doorway of the gallery, holding a pen in his hand.**

**"What ho, Percy!" he shouted, and tossed the pen through the air."**

**"Mrs.****Dodds****lunged at me.**

**With a yelp, I dodged and felt talons slash the air next to my ear. I snatched the ballpoint pen out of the air, but when it hit my hand, it wasn't a pen anymore. It was a sword—Mr. Brunner's bronze sword, which he always used on tournament day."**

**"Mrs.****Dodds****spun toward me with a murderous look in her eyes.**

**My knees were jelly. My hands were shaking so bad I almost dropped the sword."**

"Wimp." Ares, Clarisse, and LC mutter.

**"She snarled, "Die, honey!"**

**And she flew straight at me.**

**Absolute terror ran through my body. I did the only thing that came naturally: I swung the sword.**

**The metal blade hit her shoulder and passed clean through her body as if she were made of water.****Hisss****!**

**Mrs.****Dodds****was a sand castle in a power fan. She exploded into yellow powder, vaporized on the spot, leaving nothing but the smell of sulfur and a dying screech and a chill of evil in the air, as if those two glowing red eyes were still watching me."**

"Woah." Leo says amazed.

**"I was alone.**

**There was a ballpoint pen in my hand.**

**Mr. Brunner wasn't there. Nobody was there but me.**

**My hands were still trembling. My lunch must've been contaminated with magic mushrooms or something.**

**Had I imagined the whole thing?"**

"Poor Percy. Probably thinks he's crazy." Paul thinks.

**"I went back outside.**

**It had started to rain.**

**Grover was sitting by the fountain, a museum map tented over his head. Nancy****Bobofit****was still standing there, soaked from her swim in the fountain, grumbling to her ugly friends. When she saw me, she said, "I hope Mrs. Kerr whipped your butt."**

**I said, "Who?"**

**"Our****teacher.****Duh!"**

**I blinked. We had no teacher named Mrs. Kerr. I asked Nancy what she was talking about.**

**She just rolled her eyes and turned away." **Grover reads.

"So thinks he's crazy." Paul thinks.

**"I asked Grover where Mrs.****Dodds****was.**

**He said, "Who?"**

**But he paused first, and he wouldn't look at me, so I thought he was messing with me."**

"Number 4! We need to help you on your acting skills Grover." Thalia says. Grover and LG blush once again.

"**Not funny, man," I told him. "This is serious."**

**Thunder boomed overhead.**

**I saw Mr. Brunner sitting under his red umbrella, reading his book, as if he'd never moved.**

**I went over to him.**

**He looked up, a little distracted. "Ah, that would be my pen. Please bring your own writing utensil in the future, Mr. Jackson."**

**I handed Mr. Brunner his pen. I hadn't even realized I was still holding it.**

**"Sir," I said, "where's Mrs.****Dodds****?"**

**He stared at me blankly.****"Who?"**

**"The other chaperone.****Mrs.****Dodds****.****The pre-algebra teacher."**

**He frowned and sat forward, looking mildly concerned. "Percy, there is no Mrs.****Dodds****on this trip. As far as I know, there has never been a Mrs.****Dodds****at****Yancy****Academy. Are you feeling all right?"**

"End of chapter." Grover says. "Who the next to read?" Leo jumps up.

"Ooo! ME!" Leo says excitedly. Grover throws the book at him. Leo catches it.

"See Chiron has acting skills." Thalia says. Grover frowns.

Leo opens the book to Chapter 2.

**"Chapter 2: Three Ladies Knit the Socks of Death."** Leo reads.

* * *

**A/N: Finally done! Yessss! So I promise i'll be back to my weekly updates. I swear on the River Styx. -Thunder-**

**Ok you saw numbers during the stories those are Author's notes pinpoints.**

**1: I'm going make a three-shot about Thalia, Percy, Annabeth, and Grover having revenge on Nancy.**

**2: So i fixed the Aphrodite is Poseidon's daughter thing, thanks to people who reviewed. I am know rereading the Lost Hero and Son of Neptune so I don't make any more mistakes. Thank you!**

**Well I guess I'll see you next week!**

**FanfictionRulesMyLife out!**


	3. Three Ladies Knit the Socks of Death

******A/N: I'm back! LOL! Please enjoy this chapter. :3**

* * *

**Re√iews:**

**LadaHathaway, Silver Moon Huntress, ArcheressxX, mai96, and thiskittenhasclaws2: Thank you for reviewing. I'm going to reread the Lost Hero and the Son of Neptune just to make sure I don't make anymore mistakes. Thank you xD.  
**

**xxxTACOSxOFxDOOMxxx: Yeah I'll update soon :D**

**dhaa: Yeah I might bring Chiron in. Just don't know which one yet lol.**

* * *

******LP- means little Percy**

******LA- means little Annabeth**

******LG- means little Grover**

******LC- means little Clarisse**

**(c) Rick Riordan**

* * *

**Leo reading the book.**

* * *

"**Chapter 2: Three Ladies Knit the Socks of Death" **Leo reads.

"Oh my. Why do I feel like this is not good..." Poseidon mutters.

"Because it is!" LP says to his father.

Leo was trying to read the chapter but because of his dyslexia he didn't know what the hades it said. "What the freak does this say?" Leo complains.

Athena snaps her fingers and the book turns into a greek version. "Thank you, Lady Athena." Leo says and starts to read.

**I was used to the occasional weird experience, but usually they were over quickly. This twenty-four/seven hallucination was more than I could handle. For the rest of the school year, the entire campus seemed to be playing some kind of trick on me. The students acted as if they were completely and totally convinced that Mrs. Kerr—a perky blond woman whom I'd never seen in my life until she got on our bus at the end of the field trip—had been our pre-algebra teacher since Christmas.**

"Yup. Completely confused." Paul mutters.

**Every so often I would spring a Mrs. ****Dodds ****reference on somebody, just to see if I could trip them up, but they would stare at me like I was psycho.**

**It got so I almost believed them—Mrs.****Dodds****had never existed.**

**Almost.**

**But Grover couldn't fool me. When I mentioned the name ****Dodds ****to him, he would hesitate,****then ****claim she didn't exist. But I knew he was lying.**

"We really need the Stolls to teach you how to lie." Thalia says shaking her head.

**Something was going on. Something ****had ****happened at the museum.**

**I didn't have much time to think about it during the days, but at night, visions of Mrs.****Dodds ****with talons and leathery wings would wake me up in a cold sweat.**

**The freak weather continued, which didn't help my mood. One night, a thunderstorm blew out the windows in my dorm room. A few days later, the biggest tornado ever spotted in the Hudson Valley touched down only fifty miles from ****Yancy ****Academy. One of the current events we studied in social studies class was the unusual number of small planes that had gone down in sudden squalls in the Atlantic that year.**

**I started feeling cranky and irritable most of the time. My grades slipped from Ds to Fs. I got into more fights with Nancy ****Bobofit ****and her friends. **

"Good! She deserves it!" Ares and the demigods yell.

I** was sent out into the hallway in almost every class.**

**Finally, when our English teacher, Mr.****Nicoll****, asked me for the millionth time why I was too lazy to study for spelling tests, I snapped. I called him an old sot. I wasn't even sure what it meant, but it sounded good.**

"I'm starting to forgive you punk." Ares says. LP and Percy nods.

**The headmaster sent my mom a letter the following week, making it official: I would not be invited back next year to ****Yancy ****Academy.**

**Fine, I told myself.****Just fine.**

**I was homesick.**

**I wanted to be with my mom in our little apartment on the Upper East Side, even if I had to go to public school and put up with my obnoxious stepfather and his stupid poker parties.**

**And yet... there were things I'd miss at ****Yancy****.****The ****view ****of the woods out my dorm window, the Hudson River in the distance, the smell of pine trees.****I'd miss Grover, who'd been a good friend, even if he was a little strange. I worried how he'd survive next year without me.**

"Such a loyal friend." Artemis says

**I'd miss Latin class, too—Mr. Brunner's crazy tournament days and his faith that I could do well.**

"Such a loyal student." Athena says.

**As exam week got closer, Latin was the only test I studied for. I hadn't forgotten what Mr. Brunner had told me about this subject being life-and-death for me. I wasn't sure why, but I'd started to believe him.**

**The evening before my final, I got so frustrated I threw the ****Cambridge Guide to Greek Mythology ****across my dorm room. Words had started swimming off the page, circling my head, the letters doing one-eighties as if they were riding skateboards. There was no way I was going to remember the difference between Chiron and ****Charon****, or ****Polydictes ****and ****Polydeuces****. And conjugating those Latin verbs? Forget it.**

**I paced the room, feeling like ants were crawling around inside my shirt.**

"Um...thats weird right?" Reyna asks. The demigods nod.

**I remembered Mr. Brunner's serious expression, his thousand-year-old eyes.****I will accept only the best from you, Percy Jackson.**

**I took a deep breath. I picked up the mythology book.**

**I'd never asked a teacher for help before. Maybe if I talked to Mr. Brunner, he could give me some pointers. At least I could apologize for the big fat F I was about to score on his exam. I didn't want to leave ****Yancy ****Academy with him thinking I hadn't tried.**

**I walked downstairs to the faculty offices. Most of them were dark and empty, but Mr. Brunner's door was ajar, light from his window stretching across the hallway floor.**

**I was three steps from the door handle when I heard voices inside the office. Mr. Brunner asked a question.****A voice that was definitely Grover's said****"...****worried about Percy, sir."**

"Oh no. They're talking about him. It must be bad." Nico says sarcastically. Nico instantly shut up. Nico glances at Percy and LP. "I'm sorry! Please forgive me!" Nico says. Percy shrugs.

**I froze.**

**I'm not usually an eavesdropper, but I dare you to try not listening if you hear your best friend talking about you to an adult.**

**I inched closer.**

**"... alone this summer," Grover was saying. "I mean, a Kindly One in the ****school****!****Now that we know for sure, and ****they****know too—"**

**"We would only make matters worse by rushing him," Mr. Brunner said. "We need the boy to mature more."**

"Mature A lot." LA says.

**"But he may not have time. The summer solstice deadline****—****"**

**"Will have to be resolved without him, Grover. ****Let him enjoy his ignorance while he still can."**

**"Sir, he ****saw ****her****... ."**

**"His imagination," Mr. Brunner insisted. "The Mist over the students and staff will be enough to convince him of that."**

**"Sir, I ... I can't fail in my duties again." Grover's voice was choked with emotion. "You know what that would mean."**

"You didn't fail! You're the best satyr ever!" LA, LP, Thalia, Percy, Annabeth, and Nico yelled. LG and Grover blushed.

**"You haven't failed, Grover," Mr. Brunner said kindly. "I should have seen her for what she was. Now let's just worry about keeping Percy alive until next fall—"**

"I wonder who the she Chiron's talking about." Percy said sarcastically to Thalia. Thalia glared at Percy.

**The mythology book dropped out of my hand and hit the floor with a thud.**

"Fail." Octavian muttered.

**Mr. Brunner went silent.**

**My heart hammering, I picked up the book and backed down the hall.**

**A shadow slid across the lighted glass of Brunner's office door, the shadow of something much taller than my wheelchair-bound teacher, holding something that looked suspiciously like an archer's bow.**

"He's in his real form." Hazel says.

**I opened the nearest door and slipped inside.**

**A few seconds later I heard a slow****clop-clop-clop,****like muffled wood blocks, then a sound like an animal snuffling right outside my door. A large, dark shape paused in front of the glass,****then****moved on.**

**A bead of sweat trickled down my neck.**

**Somewhere in the hallway, Mr. Brunner spoke. "Nothing," he murmured. "My nerves haven't been right since the winter solstice."**

**"Mine neither," Grover said. "But I could have sworn ..."**

**"Go back to the dorm," Mr. Brunner told him. "You've got a long day of exams tomorrow."**

"Good luck." Frank says.

**"Don't remind me."**

**The lights went out in Mr. Brunner's office.**

**I waited in the dark for what seemed like forever.**

**Finally, I slipped out into the hallway and made my way back up to the dorm.**

**Grover was lying on his bed, studying his Latin exam notes like he'd been there all night.**

**"Hey," he said, bleary-eyed. "****You going ****to be ready for this test?"**

**I didn't answer.**

**"You look awful." He frowned. "Is everything okay?"**

"HE should eat more cereal. Cereal is good for him." Demeter chanted. The Olympians and demigods turn their heads to Demeter.

"Demeter, what are you doing here?" Hades demanded.

"What? I can't come to visit. I heard about a reading on Olympus so I came to hear it." Demeter explained.

"Just don''t rant to much on cereal." Artemis says ended the conversation.

**"Just... tired."**

**I turned so he couldn't read my expression, and started getting ready for bed.**

**I didn't understand what I'd heard downstairs. I wanted to believe I'd imagined the whole thing.**

**But one thing was clear: Grover and Mr. Brunner were talking about me behind my back. They thought I was in some kind of danger.**

"For your own good, sweetie." Sally says to LP and Percy.

"I know..." Percy and LP whisper.

**The next afternoon, as I was leaving the three-hour Latin exam, my eyes swimming with all the Greek and Roman names I'd misspelled, Mr. Brunner called me back inside.**

**For a moment, I was worried he'd found out about my eavesdropping the night before, but that didn't seem to be the problem.**

**"Percy," he said. "Don't be discouraged about leaving ****Yancy****. It's ... it's for the best."**

**His tone was kind, but the words still embarrassed me. Even though he was speaking quietly, the other kids finishing the test could hear. Nancy ****Bobofit ****smirked at me and made sarcastic little kissing motions with her lips.**

"Stop making fun of my cousin you little prick." Thalia hissed.

"Yeah! Its my job!" LC and Clarisse yelled.

**I mumbled, "Okay, sir."**

**"I mean ..." Mr. Brunner wheeled his chair back and forth, like he wasn't sure what to say. "This isn't the right place for you. It was only a matter of time."**

**My eyes stung.**

"Way to go Chiron. Hurting a young boy's feeling." Hermes says.

**Here was my favorite teacher, in front of the class, telling me I couldn't handle it. After saying he believed in me all year, now he was telling me I was destined to get kicked out.**

**"Right," I said, trembling.**

**"No, no," Mr. Brunner said. "Oh, confound it all. What I'm trying to say ... you're not normal, Percy. That's nothing to be—"**

**"Thanks," I blurted. "Thanks a lot, sir, for reminding me.**

**"Percy—"**

**But I was already gone.**

**On the last day of the term, I shoved my clothes into my suitcase.**

**The other guys were joking around, talking about their vacation plans. One of them was going on a hiking trip to Switzerland. Another was ****cruising ****the Caribbean for a month. They were juvenile delinquents, like me, but they were ****rich ****juvenile delinquents. Their daddies were executives, or ambassadors, or celebrities. I was ****a nobody****, from a family of nobodies.**

"No, your from a family that could beat anybody in anything. Could get money faster then everyone combined. You from a family of Gods and Goddesses." Piper encouraged. Aphrodite smiled at her daughter. LP and Percy grinned.

**They asked me what I'd be doing this summer and I told them I was going back to the city.**

**What I didn't tell them was that I'd have to get a summer job walking dogs or selling magazine subscriptions, and spend my free time worrying about where I'd go to school in the fall.**

**"Oh," one of the guys said. "That's cool."**

**They went back to their conversation as if I'd never existed.**

**The only person I dreaded saying good-bye to ****was ****Grover, but as it turned out, I didn't have to. He'd booked a ticket to Manhattan on the same Greyhound as I had, so there we were, together again, heading into the city.**

"Such a great friend." Frank says.

**During the whole bus ride, Grover kept glancing nervously down the aisle, watching the other passengers. It occurred to me that he'd always acted nervous and fidgety when we left ****Yancy****, as if he expected something bad to happen. Before, I'd always assumed he was worried about getting teased. But there was nobody to tease him on the Greyhound.**

"So observent. Good." Athena says.

**Finally I couldn't stand it anymore.**

**I said, "Looking for Kindly Ones?"**

**Grover nearly jumped out of his seat. "****Wha****—what do you mean?"**

**I confessed about eavesdropping on him and Mr. Brunner the night before the exam.**

**Grover's eye twitched. "How much ****did ****you hear?"**

**"Oh ... not much.****What's the summer solstice dead-line?"**

**He winced. "Look, Percy ... I was just worried for you, see? I mean, hallucinating about demon math teachers ..."**

**"Grover—"**

**"And I was telling Mr. Brunner that maybe you were overstressed or something, because there was no such person as Mrs.****Dodds****, and ..."**

**"Grover, you're a really, really bad liar."**

"See even Percy says so." Thalia says laughing.

**His ears turned pink.**

**From his shirt pocket, he fished out a grubby business card. "Just take this, okay? In case you need me this summer.**

**The card was in fancy script, which was murder on my dyslexic eyes, but I finally made out something like:**

**Grover Underwood**

**Keeper**

**Half-Blood Hill**

**Long Island, New York**

** (800) 009-0009**

**"What's Half—****"**

"Its where camp is Percy. Camp Half-Blood exactly. Its where all Greek demigods train-" Annabeth starts explaining. Percy stops her by kissing her. Aphrodite squeals. LA and LP blush and look away from each other.

**"Don't say it aloud!" he yelped. "That's my, um ... summer address."**

**My heart sank. Grover had a summer home. I'd never considered that his family might be as rich as the others at ****Yancy****.**

**"Okay," I said glumly. "So, like, if I want to come visit your mansion."**

**He nodded.****"Or ... or if you need me."**

**"Why would I need you?"**

"I lost respect for you Percy!" Thalia says playfully.

"You've hurt me Thalia. You hurt me right here." Percy says pointing to his heart. Thalia grins and tackles Percy off his chair and on the ground.

Jason stared at the two. _"I wish Thalia and I had a relationship like that. But its all Hera's fault!" _Jason thinks.

**It came out harsher than I meant it to.**

**Grover blushed right down to his Adam's apple. "Look, Percy, the truth is, I—I kind of have to protect you."**

**I stared at him.**

**All year long, I'd gotten in fights, keeping bullies away from him. I'd lost sleep worrying that he'd get beaten up next year without me. And here he was acting like he was the one who defended****me.**

**"Grover," I said, "****what ****exactly are you protecting me from?"**

**There was a huge grinding noise under our feet. Black smoke poured from the dashboard and the whole bus filled with a smell like rotten eggs. The driver cursed and ****limped ****the Greyhound over to the side of the highway.**

**After a few minutes clanking around in the engine compartment, the driver announced that we'd all have to get off. Grover and I filed outside with everybody else.**

**We were on a stretch of country road—no place ****you'd ****notice if you didn't break down there. On our side of the highway was nothing but maple trees and litter from passing cars. On the other side, across four lanes of asphalt shimmering with afternoon ****heat,****was an old-fashioned fruit stand.**

**The stuff on sale looked really good: heaping boxes of****bloodred****cherries and apples, walnuts and apricots, jugs of cider in a claw-foot tub full of ice****.****There were no customers, just three old ladies sitting in rocking chairs in the shade of a maple tree, knitting the biggest pair of socks I'd ever seen.**

"The Fates." Reyna hissed.

**I mean these socks were the size of sweaters, but they were ****clearly socks. The lady on the right knitted one of them. The lady on the left knitted the other. The lady in the middle held an enormous basket of electric-blue yarn.**

**All three women looked ancient, with pale faces wrinkled like fruit leather, silver hair tied back in white bandannas, bony arms sticking out of bleached cotton dresses.**

**The weirdest thing was****,****they seemed to be looking right at me.**

"You're going to die?" Paul says worried. Sally wanted to tell him but she saw Percy look down. It was kinda hard because he was still tackling Thalia.

**I looked over at Grover to say something about this and saw that the blood had drained from his face. His nose was twitching.**

**"Grover?"****I said. "Hey, man—"**

**"Tell me they're not looking at you. They are, aren't they?"**

**"Yeah.****Weird, huh?****You think those socks would fit me?"**

**"Not funny, Percy.****Not funny at all."**

**The old lady in the middle took out a huge pair of scissors—gold and silver, long-bladed, like shears. I heard Grover catch his breath.**

**"We're getting on the bus," he told me. "Come on."**

**"What?" I said. "It's a thousand degrees in there."**

**"Come on!'" He pried open the door and climbed inside, but I stayed back.**

"Get in the bus Percy! You're going to DIE!" Apollo yells.

**Across the road, the old ladies were still watching me. The middle one cut the yarn, and I swear I could hear that ****snip ****across four lanes of traffic. Her two friends balled up the electric-blue socks, leaving me wondering who they could possibly be for—Sasquatch or Godzilla.**

**At the rear of the bus, the driver wrenched a big chunk of smoking metal out of the engine compartment. The bus shuddered, and the engine roared back to life.**

**The passengers cheered.**

**"Darn right!" yelled ****the driver. He slapped the bus with his hat. "Everybody back on board!"**

**Once we got going, I started feeling feverish, as if I'd caught the flu.**

"You can't die Percy! You can't!" Hephaestus yelled.

**Grover didn't look much better. He was shivering and his teeth were chattering.**

**"Grover?"**

**"Yeah?"**

**"What are you not telling me?"**

**He dabbed his forehead with his shirt sleeve. "Percy, what did you see back at the fruit stand?"**

**"You mean the old ladies? What is it about them, man? They're not like ... Mrs.****Dodds****, are they?"**

**His expression was hard to read, but I got the feeling that the fruit-stand ladies were something much, much worse than Mrs.****Dodds****. He said, "Just tell me what you ****saw.**

"Well Grover if you're dying to know. I saw three ladies, two if them were knitting really big socks, the one in the middle-" Percy starts.

"Shut up!" LC and Clarisse yell.

**"The middle one took out her scissors, and she cut the yarn."**

**He closed his eyes and made a gesture with his fingers that might've been crossing himself, but it wasn't. It was something else, something almost—older.**

"Vey observant. Excellent." Athena says.

**He said, "You saw her snip the cord."**

**"Yeah.****So?" But even as I said it, I knew it was a big deal.**

**"This is not happening," Grover mumbled. He started chewing at his thumb. "I don't want this to be like the last time****."**

"Its not like last time. I choose it, Grover. " Thalia says. Grover looks down.

**"What last time?"**

**"Always sixth grade.****They never get past sixth."**

**"Grover," I said, because he was really starting to scare me. "What are you talking about?"**

**"Let me walk you home from the bus station. Promise me."**

**This seemed like a strange request to me, but I promised he could.**

**"Is this like a superstition or something?" I asked.**

**No answer.**

**"Grover—that snipping of the yarn.****Does that mean somebody is going to die?"**

**He looked at me mournfully, like he was already picking the kind of flowers I'd like best on my coffin.**

"End of the chapter." Leo says. "Who's next?"

LA raises her hand. Leo tosses the book to her.

"So..lets start reading!" Leo says excitedly.

A bright light consumes Sally and Paul.

"MOM!" Percy and LP yells. A note pops out of no where.

* * *

Dear everyone,

Sorry had to take Sally and Paul back to their time, because of her doctor's app.

So we're going to send Past Percy's mom here. With 16 Nancy Bobofit.

Don't go killing us yet. Yes, Nancy is a demigod. Daughter of Hermes.

Go have revenge on her and everything. Just don't kill her or leave her in a paralyzed state.

With Love,

Hermes and Apollo!

* * *

A bright light happens and two people are standing.

One was Sally Jackson and the other was

.

.

.

16 year old Nancy Bobofit.

* * *

**A/N: Now don't go killing me for brining Nancy in. Its what my gut told me to do. And Jake said to always follow what your gut says. **

**I'm taking a vote on who I should bring! Here are the characters I might bring but I need your votes. **

**Past Chiron**

**Chiron (from SON)**

**The Stoll brothers**

**Rachel**

**Or Any character you want just put the name and from which book of the series.**

So that's all for this week's chapter. See you next week!

-FanfictionRulesMyLife


	4. Grover Unexpectedly Loses His Pants

******A/N: I'm back! LOL! Please enjoy this chapter. :3 I fixed Percy's height. Don't worry. Thank you to all who corrected me.**

* * *

**®e√iews:**

**I am Rachel Oracle of Delphi: **Its a cavalry sword. I really need to fix my mistake lol. I'll fix it after this chap. is done. Rachel...hmm I maybe. Don't know. I'm sure on bringing Chiron but don't know which one yet. I 3 the cookie.

**Soccerlover5959: Thanks. I'm happy you love this story :)  
**

**Guest: **Well here's the update!

**Shaynaynay: **I like weird too. Hmm that might actually be a good idea. Nancy hitting on Percy and Annabeth glaring at her. *hint hint*

**Silverfern-Leader of Moonclan: Its a cavalry sword. I think. LOL. Cause a lot of what? LOL**

******PJO rulz: Hmm...past Luke. And I know exactly when to bring him. MUAHAHA -choke-**

******Cmedance: **Katie...hmm another good candidate.

**Musical Dream: hmm...lots of people want Rachel. Maybe...maybe...xP**

* * *

******LP- means little Percy**

******LA- means little Annabeth**

******LG- means little Grover**

******LC- means little Clarisse**

**(c) Rick Riordan**

* * *

**Little Annabeth reading the book.**

* * *

The demigods stare in shock. Nancy stares back in shock too.

"What the Hades." LP says.

"What the Fuck is this?" Nancy yells. "What am I doing here? Why is Percy still 12 years old? Why is Grover half donkey-"

"Goat. I'm a goat" Grover says.

"-What the Hell is going on?" Nancy yells.

"Nancy Shut the freaking Hades up!" Percy yells. Nancy turns to Percy.

"Don't tell me what to do...Who are you?" Nancy asks. Percy rolls his eyes and is about to answer but Annabeth beats him to it.

"My boyfriend." Annabeth says.

"Our cousin." Thalia, Nico, Jason, and Hazel says.

"My friend." Grover, LG, Hazel, and Frank says.

"My son." Poseidon says.

"My Nephew." Zeus and Hades say.

"My ene-i mean fellow leader." Octavian says.

"My used to be co Preator."

"My punching- i mean Campmate." Clarisse and LC says.

"Percy Jackson." Percy says. Nancy laughs.

"You can't be him. Percy Jackson was a weakling. He can't have big ass muscles." Nancy says. Thalia and Annabeth glare at her.

"Yes. He. Can." Thalia and Annabeth hiss.

"Lets start introducing ourselves so that the new comers can know who we are and we can know who the new comers are too." LA says.

"Hello my name is Grover Underwood, physically age 12." Grover says. LC stands.

"Names Clarisse La Rue, Daughter of Ares, age 12" LC says. LP stands.

"Hi. Name is Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon,age 12." LP says. Sally smiles. Reyna stands.

"Preator Reyna, daughter of Bellona, age 16" Hazel stands.

"My name is Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto/Hades, 13" Hazel says. Franks stands.

"Names Frank Zhang, son of Mars/Ares, age 16" Franks says. Jason stands.

"Jason of Jupiter/Zeus,age 16" Jason says. Octavian stands.

"Octavian,age 18" Thalia stands.

"Names Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus,physically age 15" Zeus nods. Grover stands.

"Hi name is Grover Underwood, physically age 16" Grover stands.

"Names Clarisse La Rue, daughter of Ares,age 16" Clarisse stands.

"Name Leo Valdez son of Hephaestus, age 16." Piper then stands.

" name is Piper McLean,age 16." Piper says. Annabeth stands.

"Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena,age 16." Annabeth says. Percy stands.

"Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon,age 16" Percy says. Nancy stands.

"Um...Nancy Bobofit, daughter of Hermes...age 16." Sally stands.

"Sally Jackson. Mother of Perseus Jackson." Sally says. Percy and LP smiles.

"So let's start reading!" Leo says encouragingly.

"**Chapter 3: Grover Unexpectedly Loses his Pants." **LA reads.

"Eew." Nancy says.

**Confession time: I ditched Grover as soon as we got to the bus terminal.**

"You're so mean..." LG says jokingly.

**I know, I know. It was rude. But Grover was freaking me out, looking at me like I was a dead man, muttering "Why does this always happen?" and "Why does it always have to he sixth grade?"**

"I probably ditch him too." Leo says. The demigods nod. Grover and LG's ears turn pink.

**Whenever he got upset, Grover's bladder acted up, so I wasn't surprised when, as soon as we got off the bus, he made me promise to wait for him,****then ****made a beeline for the restroom. Instead of waiting, I got my suitcase, slipped outside, and caught the first taxi uptown.**

**"East One-hundred-and-fourth and First," I told the driver.**

**A word about my mother, before you meet her.**

"She is the most kindest, beautifulest women you could ever meet. She thinks about others before herself-" Poseidon starts. Sally blushes.

"Uncle Poseidon..." Ares starts.

"Yes?" Poseidon asks.

"Shut up." Ares says. The demigods laugh.

**Her name is Sally Jackson and she's the best person in the world, which just proves my theory that the best people have the rottenest luck. Her own parents died****in a plane crash when she was five, and she was raised by an uncle who didn't care much about her. She wanted to be a novelist, so she spent high school working to save enough money for a college with a good creative-writing program. Then her uncle got cancer, and she had to quit school her senior year to take care of him. After he died, she was left with no money, no family, and no diploma.**

**"**Sad...I will give you my blessing Sally. Of endless beauty. Δίνω Σάλι Τζάκσον μια ευλογία της απέραντης ομορφιάς. **(An: 1)**" Aphrodite says.

"I'll give you my blessing too, Sally. Of Wisdom. Even though you fell in love with the sea spawn. Δίνω Σάλι Τζάκσον την ευλογία της σοφίας. **(An: 1) **" Athena says.

"Δίνω Σάλι Τζάκσον την ευλογία να είναι ευπρόσδεκτη σε οποιοδήποτε σπίτι." Hestia says. **(An: 1)**

"Δίνω Σάλι Τζάκσον αυτή την ευλογία να έχουμε πολύ καλό γάμο." Hera says. **(An: 1)**

"Δίνω Σάλι Τζάκσον την ευλογία της καλής τοκετού." Aretmis says. **(An: 1)**

"Δίνω Σάλι Τζάκσον την ευλογία του πλούσια σοδειά" Demeter says. **(An: 1)**

**The only good break she ever got was meeting my dad.**

**I don't have any memories of him, just this sort of warm glow, maybe the barest trace of his smile. My mom doesn't like to talk about him because ****it ****makes her sad. She has no pictures.**

**See, they weren't married. She told me he was rich and important, and their relationship was a secret. Then one day, he set sail across the Atlantic on some important journey, and he never came back.**

**Lost at sea, my mom told me. Not dead. ****Lost at sea.**

"Well yeah, Because he's the God of the Sea." Octavian muttered.

**She worked odd jobs, took night classes to get her high school diploma, and raised me on her own. She never complained or got mad. Not even once. But I knew I wasn't an easy kid.**

**Finally, she married Gabe ****Ugliano****, who was nice the first thirty seconds we knew him,****then ****showed his true colors as a world-class jerk. When I was young, I nicknamed him Smelly Gabe. I'm sorry, but it's the truth. The guy reeked like moldy garlic pizza wrapped in gym shorts.**

"Eew..." Nancy and Aphrodite says.

**Between the two of us, we made my mom's life pretty hard. The way Smelly Gabe treated her, the way he and I got along ... well, when I came home is a good example.**

**I walked into our little apartment, hoping my mom would be home from work. Instead, Smelly Gabe was in the living****room, playing poker with his buddies. The television blared ESPN. Chips and beer cans were strewn all over the carpet.**

"Eeww." Nancy and Aphrodite says.

**Hardly looking up, he said around his cigar, "So, you're home."**

**"Where's my mom?"**

**"Working," he said. "You got any cash?"**

**That was it. No ****Welcome back. Good to see you. How has your life been the last six months?**

**Gabe had put on weight. He looked like a ****tuskless ****walrus in thrift-store clothes. He had about three hairs on his head, all combed over his bald scalp, as if that made him handsome or something.**

**He managed the Electronics Mega-Mart in Queens, but he stayed home most of the time. I don't know why he hadn't been fired long before. He just kept on collecting paychecks, spending the money on cigars that made me nauseous, and on beer, of course.****Always beer.****Whenever I was home, he expected me to provide his gambling funds. He called that our "guy secret." Meaning, if I told my mom, he would punch my lights out.**

"He's dead...I shouldn't have known." Poseidon said standing up. Percy and LP pulled their dad down.

"I took care of it." LP says.

"He's somewhere here. You can check it out later." Percy says. Sally smiles at LP but does a confused look at Percy.

**"I don't have any cash," I told him.**

**He raised a greasy eyebrow.**

**Gabe could sniff out money like a bloodhound, which was surprising, since his own smell should've covered up everything else.**

**"You took a taxi from the bus station," he said.****Probably paid with a twenty.****Got six, seven bucks in change.****Somebody expects to live under this ****roof,****he ought to carry his own weight. Am I right, Eddie?"**

**Eddie, the super of the apartment building, looked at me with a twinge of sympathy. "Come on, Gabe," he said. "The kid just got here."**

**"Am I ****right****?****"****Gabe repeated.**

**Eddie scowled into his bowl of pretzels. The other two guys passed gas in harmony.**

"Men." Artemis muttered.

**"Fine," I said. I dug a wad of dollars out of my pocket and threw the money on the table. "I hope you lose."**

**"Your report card came, brain boy!" he shouted after me. "I wouldn't act so snooty!"**

**I slammed the door to my room, which really wasn't my room. During school months, it was Gabe's "study." He didn't study anything in there except old car magazines, but he loved shoving my stuff in the closet, leaving his muddy boots on my windowsill, and doing his best to make the place smell like his nasty cologne and cigars and stale beer.**

"I will kill him...or put in him in the magical closet in Olympus." Annabeth mutter. Percy squeezed her hand.

**I dropped my suitcase on the bed.****Home sweet home.**

**Gabe's smell was almost worse than the nightmares about Mrs.****Dodds****, or the sound of that old fruit lady's shears snipping the yarn.**

**But as soon as I thought that, my legs felt weak. I remembered Grover's look of panic—how he'd made me promise I wouldn't go home without him. A sudden chill rolled through me. I felt like someone—something—was looking for me right now, maybe pounding its way up the stairs, growing long, horrible talons.**

**Then I heard my mom's voice. "Percy?"**

**She opened the bedroom door, and my fears melted.**

**My mother can make me feel good just by walking into the room. Her eyes sparkle and change color in the light. Her smile is as warm as a quilt. She's got a few gray streaks mixed in with her long brown hair, but I never think of her as old. When she looks at me, it's like she's seeing all the good things about me, none of the bad. I've never heard her raise her voice or say an unkind word to anyone, not even me or Gabe.**

"Percy...you're mom sounds so sweet." Piper, Reyna, Leo, Jason, Frank, and Hazel says.

"She is. On our way to Rome we should stop by Camp Half-blood. Then we can go meet her and you guys can try her amazing blue cookies." Percy says.

When Percy says Blue cookies. All the Greek demigods stare at him like they were saying, "You better bring me too." Well except for Nancy who was thinking of a way to hit on Percy.

**"Oh, Percy."****She hugged me tight. "I can't believe it. You've grown since Christmas!"**

"I have see!" Percy says pulling LP to him. Percy is 6"0 while LP is 4"11.(**A/N: 2) The demigods laugh.**

"You've grown so much Percy." Sally thinks smiling.

**Her red-white-and-blue Sweet on America uniform smelled like the best things in the world: chocolate, licorice, and all the other stuff she sold at the candy shop in Grand Central. She'd brought me a huge bag of "free samples," the way she always did when I came home.**

**We sat together on the edge of the bed. While I attacked the blueberry sour strings, she ran her hand through my hair and demanded to know everything I hadn't put in my letters. She didn't mention anything about my getting expelled. She didn't seem to care about that. But was I okay? Was her little boy doing all right?**

**I told her she was smothering me, and to****lay****off and all that, but secretly, I was really, really glad to see her.**

**From the other room, Gabe yelled, "Hey, Sally—how about some bean dip, huh?"**

**I gritted my teeth.**

**My mom is the nicest lady in the world. She should've been married to a millionaire, not to some jerk like Gabe.**

"I asked." Poseidon says.

**For her sake, I tried to sound upbeat about my last days at****Yancy****Academy. I told her I wasn't too down about the expulsion. I'd lasted almost the whole year this time. I'd made some new friends. I'd done pretty well in Latin. And honestly, the fights hadn't been as bad as the headmaster said. I liked ****Yancy ****Academy. I really did. I put such a good spin on the year, I almost convinced myself. I started choking up, thinking about Grover and Mr. Brunner. Even Nancy ****Bobofit ****suddenly didn't seem so bad.  
**

"Whats so bad about me?" Nancy asked.

"Everything!" The demigods yell.

"I've changed. Kinda. I'm not that mean, anymore! I'm trying! Honest!" Nancy defended. Thalia did that thing with her fingers saying ,"I'mWatchingYou."

**Until that trip to the****museum ...**

**"What?" my mom asked. Her eyes tugged at my conscience, trying to pull out the secrets. "Did something scare you?"**

**"No, Mom."**

**I felt bad lying. I wanted to tell her about Mrs.****Dodd s****and the three old ladies with the yarn, but I thought it would sound stupid.**

**She pursed her lips. She knew I was holding back, but she didn't push me.**

**"I have a surprise for you," she said. "We're going to the beach."**

**My eyes widened.****"Montauk?"**

**"Three nights—same cabin."**

**"When?"**

**She smiled.****"As soon as I get changed."**

**I couldn't believe it. My mom and I hadn't been to Montauk the last two summers, because Gabe said there wasn't enough money.**

**Gabe appeared in the doorway and growled, "Bean dip, Sally? Didn't you hear me?"**

**I wanted to punch him,-**

"I would." Poseidon, Ares, Artemis, Annabeth, LA, Thalia, Nico, Hazel, Frank, Reyna, and Nancy says.

"I'm starting to hate you a little bit. But be careful. Bobofit." Carisse says. Nancy nods.

**-but I met my mom's eyes and I understood she was offering me a deal: be nice to Gabe for a little while.****Just until she was ready to leave for Montauk.****Then we would get out of here.**

**"I was on my way, honey," she told Gabe. "We were just talking about the trip."**

**Gabe's eyes got small.****"The trip? ****You mean you were serious about that?"**

**"I knew it," I muttered. "He won't let us go."**

**"Of ****course he will," my mom said evenly. "Your stepfather is just worried about money. That's all. Besides," she added, "Gabriel won't have to settle for bean dip. I'll make him enough seven-layer dip for the whole weekend. ****Guacamole. ****Sour cream.****The works."**

**Gabe softened a bit. "So this money for your trip ... it comes out of your clothes budget, right?"**

**"Yes, honey," my mother said.**

**"And you won't take my car anywhere but there and back."**

**"We'll be very careful."**

**Gabe scratched his double chin. "Maybe if you hurry with that seven-layer dip ... And maybe if the kid apologizes for interrupting my poker game."**

**Maybe if I kick you in your soft spot, I thought. And make you sing soprano for a week.**

"Do it." Everyone yelled except for Sally.

**But my mom's eyes warned me not to make him mad.**

**Why did she put up with this guy? I wanted to scream. Why did she care what he thought?**

**"I'm sorry," I muttered. "I'm really sorry I interrupted your incredibly important poker game. Please go back to it right now."**

**Gabe's eyes narrowed. His tiny brain was probably trying to detect sarcasm in my statement.**

**"Yeah, whatever," he decided.**

**He went back to his game.**

**"Thank you, Percy," my mom said. "Once we get to Montauk, we'll talk more about... whatever you've forgotten to tell me, okay?"**

**For a moment, I thought I saw anxiety in her eyes—the same fear I'd seen in Grover during the bus ride—as if my mom too felt an odd chill in the air.**

**But then her smile returned, and I figured I must have been mistaken. She ruffled my hair and went to make Gabe his seven-layer dip.**

**An hour later we were ready to leave.**

**Gabe took a break from his poker game long enough to watch me lug my mom's bags to the car.****He kept griping and groaning about losing her cooking—and more important, his '78****Camaro****—for the whole weekend.**

**"Not a scratch on this car, brain boy," he warned me as I loaded the last bag. "Not one little scratch."**

**Like I'd be the one driving.****I was twelve. But that didn't matter to Gabe. If a seagull so much as pooped on his paint job, he'd find a way to blame me.**

"Messed up Man. Messed up. I wanna beat the shit out him..." Mutter Thalia. Percy whispers into Thalia's ear.

"I got rid of him Thals. Lets say he looked into the wrong eyes and froze from excitement." Percy says. Thalia laughs.

"How'd you do it?" Thalia asks.

"You'll find out." Percy says.

**Watching him lumber back toward the apartment building, I got so mad I did something I can't explain. As Gabe reached the doorway, I made the hand gesture I'd seen Grover make on the bus, a sort of warding-off-evil gesture, a clawed hand over my heart, then a shoving movement****toward Gabe. The screen door slammed shut so hard it whacked him in the butt and sent him flying up the staircase as if he'd been shot ****from a ****cannon. Maybe it was just the wind, or some freak accident with the hinges, but I didn't stay long enough to find out.**

"Awesome." Leo says.

**I got in the ****Camaro****and told my mom to step on it.**

**Our rental cabin was on the south shore, way out at the tip of Long Island. It was a little pastel box with faded curtains, half sunken into the dunes. There was always sand in the sheets and spiders in the cabinets, and most of the time the sea was too cold to swim in.**

**I loved the place.**

**We'd been going there since I was a baby. My mom had been going even longer. She never exactly said, but I knew why the beach was special to her. It was the place where she'd met my dad.**

**As we got closer to Montauk, she seemed to grow younger, years of worry and work disappearing from her face. Her eyes turned the color of the sea.**

**We got there at sunset, opened all the cabin's windows, and went through our usual cleaning routine. We walked on the beach, fed blue corn chips to the seagulls, and munched on blue jelly beans, blue saltwater taffy, and all the other free samples my mom had brought from work.**

"Yummy." Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, Grover, LP, and Percy says. **(A/N: 3)**

Leo looks confused at the group that said Yummy. "How do you know what it tastes like?"

The rest of the demigods nods for an answer.

"Well Percy here before he was my boyfriend was my best guy friend. So I would visit him and he would visit me bringing blue candy, cake, cookies, etc." Annabeth explains.

"He's my cousin. I visit him anytime he hunters and I are nearby." Thalia explains.

"He's my cousin too. Visit him, all the time. Bring him Mrs. O' Leary to visit him. She misses her owner. Sometimes Blackjack." Nico explains. Leo, Jason, and Piper stare in shock.

"Mrs. O' Leary's owner is Percy?" The new trio ask in disbelief.

"Yeah." Thalia says.

"You own a hellhound?" Leo says excitedly.

"I own a hellhound?" LP says excitedly.

"Chiron, wouldn't let you keep a hellhound in Camp half-blood." LA says.

"He did!" Percy says laughing.

"Percy, you own a pegasus?" Reyna asks.

"Yeah, a pure black one named Blackjack." Percy says.

"LUCKY!" The demigods say except for Reyna, Octavian, and Nancy.

**I guess I should explain the blue food.**

**See, Gabe had once told my mom there was no such thing. They had this fight, which seemed like a really small thing at the time. But ever since, my mom went out of her way to eat blue. She baked blue birthday cakes. She mixed blueberry smoothies. She bought blue-corn tortilla chips and brought home blue candy from the shop. This—along with keeping her maiden name, Jackson, rather than calling herself Mrs.****Ugliano****—was proof that she wasn't totally suckered by Gabe. She did have a rebellious streak, like me.**

**When it got dark, we made a fire. We roasted hot dogs and marshmallows. Mom told me stories about when she was a kid, back before her parents died in the plane crash. She told me about the books she wanted to write someday, when she had enough money to quit the candy shop.**

**Eventually, I got up the nerve to ask about what was always on my mind whenever we came to Montauk—my father. Mom's eyes went all misty. I figured she would tell me the same things she always did, but I never got tired of hearing them.**

**"He was kind, Percy," she said.****"Tall, handsome, and powerful.****But gentle, too. You have his black hair, you know, and his green eyes."**

**Mom fished a blue jelly bean out of her candy bag. "I wish he could see you, Percy. He would be so proud."**

"I am." Poseidon says. LP and Percy sits straighter. Sally smiles.

**I wondered how she could say that. What was so great about me? A dyslexic, hyperactive boy with a D+ report card, kicked out of school for the sixth time in six years.**

**"How old was I?" I asked. "I mean ... when he left?"**

**She watched the flames. "He was only with me for one summer, Percy. Right here at this beach.****This cabin."**

**"But... he knew me as a baby."**

**"No, honey.****He knew I was expecting a baby, but he never saw you. He had to leave before you were born."**

**I tried to square that with the fact that I seemed to remember ... something about my father.****A warm glow.****A smile.**

**I had always assumed he knew me as a baby. My mom had never said it outright, but still, I'd felt it must be true. Now, to be told that he'd never even seen ****me ...**

**I felt angry at my father. Maybe it was stupid, but I resented him for going on that ocean voyage, for not having the guts to marry my mom. He'd left us, and now we were stuck with Smelly Gabe.**

"It wasn't my fault...it was your Uncle Zeus fault. Blame him." Poseidon mutter. LP and Percy laugh. Zeus glares at him.

**"Are you going to send me away again?" I asked her.****"To another boarding school?"**

**She pulled a marshmallow from the fire.**

**"I don't know, honey." Her voice was heavy. "I think ... I think we'll ****have to do something."**

**"Because you don't want me around?"****I regretted the words as soon as they were out.**

**My mom's eyes welled with tears. She took my hand, squeezed it tight.****"Oh, Percy, no. ****I—I ****have****to, honey.****For your own good.****I have to send you away."**

**Her words reminded me of what Mr. Brunner had said—that it was best for me to leave ****Yancy****.**

**"Because I'm not normal," I said.**

**"You say that as if it's a bad thing, Percy. But you don't realize how important you are. I thought ****Yancy ****Academy would be far enough away. I thought you'd finally be safe."**

**"Safe from what?"**

**She met my eyes, and a flood of memories came back to me—all the weird, scary things that had ever happened to me, some of which I'd tried to forget.**

**During third grade, a man in a black trench coat had stalked me on the playground. When the teachers threatened to call the police, he went away growling, but no one believed me when I told them that under his broad-brimmed hat, the man only had one eye, right in the middle of his head.**

"Cyclops! You had a cyclops stalking you?" Hazel asks.

"Yeah, but I don't know why." Percy replies. Poseidon smiles sheepishly.

**Before that—a really early memory.****I was in preschool, and a teacher accidentally put me down for a nap in a cot that a snake had slithered into. My mom screamed when she came to pick me up and found me playing with a limp, scaly rope I'd somehow managed to strangle to death with my meaty toddler hands.**

"Cool." Nancy says. Nancy glances at Percy. Percy looks at Nancy. Nancy mouths, "Call me." Percy looks away.

**In every single school, something creepy had happened, something unsafe, and I was forced to move.**

**I knew I should tell ****my mom about the old ladies at the fruit stand, and Mrs. ****Dodds ****at the art museum, about my weird hallucination that I had sliced my math teacher into dust with a sword. But I couldn't make myself tell her. I had a strange feeling the news would end our trip to Montauk, and I didn't want that.**

**"I've tried to keep you as close to me as I could," my mom said. "They told me that was a mistake. But there's only one other option, Percy—the place your father wanted to send you.****And I just...****I just can't stand to do it."**

**"My father wanted me to go to a special school?"**

**"Not a school," she said softly.****"A summer camp."**

**My head was spinning. Why would my dad—who ****hadn't even stayed around long enough to see me born— talk to my mom about a summer camp? And if it was so important, why hadn't she ever mentioned it before?**

**"I'm sorry, Percy," she said, seeing the look in my eyes. "But I can't talk about it. I—I couldn't send you to that place. It might mean saying good-bye to you for good."**

**"For good?****But if it's only a summer camp ..."**

**She turned toward the fire, and I knew from her expression that if I asked her any more questions she would start to cry.**

**That night I had a vivid dream.**

**It was storming on the beach, and two beautiful animals, a white horse and a golden eagle, were trying to kill each other at the edge of the surf. The eagle swooped down and slashed the horse's muzzle with its huge talons. The horse reared up and kicked at the eagles wings. As they fought, the ground rumbled, and a monstrous voice chuckled somewhere beneath the earth, goading the animals to fight harder.**

"Stop fighting...start acting mature." Artemis mumbled.

**I ran toward them, knowing I had to stop them from killing each other, but I was running in slow motion. I knew I would be too late. I saw the eagle dive down, its beak aimed at the horse's wide eyes, and I screamed,****No!**

"See even your son thinks you should stop. Much more mature." Artemis says.

**I woke with a start.**

**Outside, it really was ****storming,****the kind of storm that cracks trees and blows down houses. There was no horse or eagle on the beach, just lightning making false daylight, and twenty-foot waves pounding the dunes like artillery.**

**With the next thunder clap, my mom woke. She sat up, eyes wide, and said, "Hurricane."**

**I knew that was crazy. Long Island never sees hurricanes this early in the summer. But the ocean seemed to have forgotten. Over the roar of the wind, I heard a distant bellow, an angry, tortured sound that made my hair stand on end.**

**Then a much closer noise, like mallets in the sand.****A desperate voice—someone yelling, pounding on our cabin door.**

**My mother sprang out of bed in her nightgown and threw open the lock.**

**Grover stood framed in the doorway against a backdrop of pouring rain. But he wasn't... he wasn't exactly Grover.**

**"Searching all night," he gasped. "What were you thinking?"**

**My mother looked at me in terror—not scared of Grover, but of why he'd come.**

**"Percy," she said, shouting to be heard over the rain. "What happened at school? What didn't you tell me?"**

**I was frozen, looking at Grover. I couldn't understand what I was seeing.**

**"O****Zeu****kai****alloi****theoi****!"****he yelled. "It's right behind me! Didn't you ****tell ****her?"**

**I was too shocked to register that he'd just cursed in Ancient Greek, and I'd understood him perfectly. I was too shocked to wonder how Grover had gotten here by himself in the middle of the night. Because Grover didn't have his pants on—and where his legs should be ... where his legs should****be ...**

**My mom looked at me sternly and talked in a tone she'd never used before:****"Percy. ****Tell me ****now****!"**

**I stammered something about the old ladies at the fruit stand, and Mrs.****Dodds****, and my mom stared at me, her face deathly pale in the flashes of lightning.**

**She grabbed her purse, tossed me my rain jacket, and said, "Get to the car. ****Both of you.****Go****!****"**

**Grover ran for the ****Camaro****—but he wasn't running, exactly. He was trotting, shaking his shaggy hindquarters, and suddenly his story about a muscular disorder in his legs made sense to me. I understood how he could run so fast and still limp when he walked.**

**Because where his feet should be, there were no feet. There were cloven hooves.**

"End of the chapter." LA says. "Who's next." Nancy shrugs and raises her hand. LA tosses the book to Nancy.

"So you guys want to meet Mrs. O' Leary?" Percy asks The Olympians and Past demigods. They nod.

"Ooo and Blackjack!" Leo says.

"Well...can someone send me back to my time and to Camp HalfBlood so I can get them?" Percy asks.

Poseidon nods and snaps his finger. Percy vanishes. Seconds later he's back with only Blackjack.

"_boss! You're back!" Blackjack says.  
_

"Yup, I'm back." Percy says. Everyone stares at him confused. Except for LP, Poseidon and the future greek demigods.

"Who's he talking to?" Leo asks.

"Oh, Percy can talk to horses." Annabeth explains.

"Wait, where's Mrs. O' Leary?" LG asks.

"Oh. Hold on." Percy says. Percy whistles and A big, black, furry hellhound jumps on him.

* * *

**A/N: That's the end of the chapter! I felt really bad for taking a long to update the second chapter a month ago i think. So i'm repaying you guys with a early chapter. Yes i'm still going to update a new chapter this Sunday. So don't worry.**

**Okay i put numbers in the story once again. Here you go.**

**1: **Aphrodite said, "I give Sally Jackson the blessing of endless beauty.

Athena said, "I give Sally Jackson the blessing of wisdom."

Hestia said, "I give Sally Jackson the blessing to be welcome in any home."

Artemis said, "I give Sally Jackson the blessing to give good childbirth."

Demeter said, "I give Sally Jackson the blessing of bountiful harvest."

**2: **I fixed his height! So...TADA!

**3: **I'm going to do a couple of one shots about how people visit Percy at random times and when they first tried Sally's cookies. But that won't happen for a while I think.

* * *

**I'm taking a vote on who I should bring! Here are the characters I might bring but I need your votes.**

**Past Chiron**

**Chiron (from SON)**

**The Stoll brothers**

**Tyson! (from SON)**

**Rachel**

**Past Luke**

**Katie**

**Or Any character you want just put the name and from which book of the series.**

So that's all for this week's extra chapter. See you this Sunday :D

-FanfictionRulesMyLife


	5. My Mother Teaches me Bullfighting

**A/N: Happy Sunday! Guess what? I just came back from my trip to Las Vegas :D Sorry i'm not used to the whole middle school faze yet. SORRY. I started school 3 week. Got a lot of homework :'( Well sorry for the late update. **

* * *

**®e√iews:**

**Mysterious-Eve: **Luke is a yes already...but the Stoll brothers...hmm just don't know

**thealphamale: Fixed and done :D. I put him as 6"0. Is that okay?**

******NagasMythReality: Stoll brothers...another vote for them...Maybe...  
**

**********Goddess of Jasper**** : **Nancy will be leaving soon...but returning later...In the mean time Rachel will coming in real soon.

**********sasaway: I'll try...xD**

**********Shaynaynay: You requested it. I put it in...But poor Nancy will be leaving soon...**

**********smojo12: Not a bad idea...not a bad one at all. :D  
**

**************Zoegurl49****: **Ikr...when i was thinking about what character should be brought in. I instantly thought of past character.  


**********xxxTACOSxOFxDOOMxxx : Yeah...i fixed both mistakes. Ok..i'm still rereading The Lost Hero right now...Hopefully i can finish them both before this story is over.**

**********EmmiG : Fixed :D Thank you for correcting me.**

**********Guest: Fixed it...I don't know what the fuck i was thinking when i wrote that lol.**

**********Guest: Still don't know. But a lot of people want them...so i'm gonna might bring them.**

**********percyjacksonluver1: I do update regularly. Every week on Sunday...Chiron will come..soon.  
**

**********Cmedance: All of time...hmm..that'll be a lot to handle...I'll try xD**

**********Soccerlover5959: He's coming real soon...real soon :P**

**********andi21: Updated!**

**********lollipop15: Coming real soon...SOON!**

**********sd:  what the heck is sddss? O.o  
**

**************thealphamale: Let's pretend they're there :D**

**************Demigod son of Poseiodon: Rachel: Maybe. Chiron (SON): Yes. Past Luke: SOON!  
**

**************Appolo: Medusa...um. Most likely not..it'll be kinda awkward...O/o**

**************Reyna Potter: Um...maybe  
**

**************Guest: Yeah Tyson is coming...but not soon.**

* * *

******LP- means little Percy**

******LA- means little Annabeth**

******LG- means little Grover**

******LC- means little Clarisse**

**(c) Rick Riordan**

* * *

**Nancy reading the book.**

* * *

Mrs. O' Leary scared the demigods by jumping on Percy. Well they weren't scared by Mrs. O' Leary jumping on him, they were scared of how she randomly popped out of no where. No where!

"Woah! Girl. I missed you too." Percy says. Mrs. O' Leary jumps off of Percy. She looks around and spots Nico.

"WOOF!" Mrs. O' Leary barks. Nico smiles and tosses a big bone to her. Mrs. O' Leary starts chewing on it.

"So you've met, Blackjack and Mrs. O' Leary. Lets start reading." Percy says. Still covered in Saliva.

"Take a shower, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth says. Percy grins and hugs Annabeth tightly. "Eww get off of me." Annabeth pushes Percy. Percy finally lets go.

"Can we just get to reading..." Clarisse growled.

**"Chapter:4 My mother teaches me bullfighting"**

"Holy Shit?! You're mom sounds badass." Leo exclaims. Percy and LP nod in agreement. Sally blushes.

**We tore through the night along dark country roads. Wind slammed against the Camaro. Rain lashed the windshield. I didn't know how my mom could see anything, but she kept her foot on the gas.**

**Every time there was a flash of lightning, I looked at Grover sitting next to me in the backseat and I wondered if I'd gone insane, or if he was wearing some kind of shag-carpet pants. But, no, the smell was one I remembered from kindergarten field trips to the petting zoo— lanolin, like from wool. The smell of a wet barnyard animal.**

"Yuck." Everyone says except for Grover and LG.

"What?! It's not my fault i'm half goat!" Grover defends.

**All I could think to say was, "So, you and my mom... know each other?"**

**Graver's eyes flitted to the rearview mirror, though there were no cars behind us. "Not exactly," he said. "I mean, we've never met in person. But she knew I was watching you."**

**"Watching me?"**

"So you won't mess anything up Seaweed Brain" LA says to Percy. The older demigods laugh except for Clarisse and Percy.

_"It's true, boss" _Blackjack says. Percy frowns.

"Thank you Blackjack. I like your support." Percy growls/

**"Keeping tabs on you. Making sure you were okay. But I wasn't faking being your friend," he added hastily. "I _am_ your friend."**

"Duh! Grover is not a liar." Thalia says. Grover and LG smiles.

"Because he sucks at it." Clarisse says. LC laughs.

**"Urn ... what are you, exactly?"**

**"That doesn't matter right now."**

**"It doesn't matter? From the waist down, my best friend is a donkey—"**

**Grover let out a sharp, throaty "_Blaa-ha-ha!_"**

**I'd heard him make that sound before, but I'd always assumed it was a nervous laugh. Now I realized it was more of an irritated bleat.**

**"Goat!" he cried.**

"Where!" Franks sarcastically exclaimed.

**"What?"**

**"I'm a goat from the waist down."**

**"You just said it didn't matter."**

**"_Blaa-ha-ha_! There are satyrs who would trample you underhoof for such an insult!"**

**"Whoa. Wait. Satyrs. You mean like ... Mr. Brunner's myths?"**

"Yes, Percy. But, they we aren't myths, young boy. We are living, powerful gods and goddes-"Athena starts.

"WE KNOW!" Everyone shouts. Athena glares.

"Fine. You don't want my knowledge." Athena growls.

**"Were those old ladies at the fruit stand a myth, Percy? Was Mrs. Dodds a myth?"**

**"So you admit there was a Mrs. Dodds!"**

**"Of course."**

**"Then why—"**

**"The less you knew, the fewer monsters you'd attract," Grover said, like that should be perfectly obvious. "We put Mist over the humans' eyes. We hoped you'd think the Kindly One was a hallucination. But it was no good. You started to realize who you are."**

**"Who I—wait a minute, what do you mean?"**

"You're a Demi-god you dimwit." LC says.

**The weird bellowing noise rose up again somewhere behind us, closer than before. Whatever was chasing us was still on our trail.**

**"Percy," my mom said, "there's too much to explain and not enough time. We have to get you to safety."**

**"Safety from what? Who's after me?"**

**"Oh, nobody much," Grover said, obviously still miffed about the donkey comment. "Just the Lord of the Dead and a few of his blood-thirstiest minions."**

"Hades!" Poseidon growled. Poseidon shoots a water version of his trident to Hades, but half way through it dissolved. Poseidon glares. "Who dares to interfere!" Poseidon yells.

"Uh...I did." Percy says calmly. Everyone looks at him like he's crazy. Poseidon's face calms down.

"Oh, okay. Continue." Poseidon says. Everyone stare in shock.

"W-what? You're not dead?! How can that be?" Octavian says. Percy shrugs.

"I'm his son. It would really be messed up to kill your own son." Percy answers.

**"Grover!"**

**"Sorry, Mrs. Jackson. Could you drive faster, please?"**

**I tried to wrap my mind around what was happening, but I couldn't do it. I knew this wasn't a dream. I had no imagination. I could never dream up something this weird.**

**My mom made a hard left. We swerved onto a narrower road, racing past darkened farmhouses and wooded hills and PICK YOUR OWN STRAWBERRIES signs on white picket fences.**

**"Where are we going?" I asked.**

**"The summer camp I told you about." My mother's voice was tight; she was trying for my sake not to be scared. "The place your father wanted to send you."**

**"The place you didn't want me to go."**

**"Please, dear," my mother begged. "This is hard enough. Try to understand. You're in danger."**

**"Because some old ladies cut yarn."**

**"Those weren't old ladies," Grover said. "Those were the Fates. Do you know what it means—the fact they appeared in front of you? They only do that when you're about to ... when someone's about to die."**

**"Whoa. You said 'you.'"**

"Grover, that's the best way to tell a young, confused boy that he's going to die." Piper says sarcastically. Grover and LG pout.

**"No I didn't. I said 'someone.'"**

**"You meant 'you.' As in me."**

**"I meant you, like 'someone.' Not you, you."**

**"Boys!" my mom said.**

**She pulled the wheel hard to the right, and I got a glimpse of a figure she'd swerved to avoid—a dark fluttering shape now lost behind us in the storm.**

**"What was that?" I asked.**

**"We're almost there," my mother said, ignoring my question. "Another mile. Please. Please. Please."**

"You can make it Percy! You can do it! Go Percy GO!" Apollo and Hermes chant.

**I didn't know where there was, but I found myself leaning forward in the car, anticipating, wanting us to arrive.**

**Outside, nothing but rain and darkness—the kind of empty countryside you get way out on the tip of Long Island. I thought about Mrs. Dodds and the moment when she'd changed into the thing with pointed teeth and leathery wings. My limbs went numb from delayed shock. She really hadn'tbeen human. She'd meant to kill me.**

**Then I thought about Mr. Brunner ... and the sword he had thrown me. Before I could ask Grover about that, the hair rose on the back of my neck. There was a blinding flash, a jaw-rattling boom!, and our car exploded.**

**I remember feeling weightless, like I was being crushed, fried, and hosed down all at the same time.**

**I peeled my forehead off the back of the driver's seat and said, "Ow."**

**"Percy!" my mom shouted.**

**"I'm okay... ."**

**I tried to shake off the daze. I wasn't dead. The car hadn't really exploded. We'd swerved into a ditch. Our driver's-side doors were wedged in the mud. The roof had cracked open like an eggshell and rain was pouring in.**

**Lightning. That was the only explanation. We'd been blasted right off the road. Next to me in the backseat was a big motionless lump. "Grover!"**

**He was slumped over, blood trickling from the side of his mouth. I shook his furry hip, thinking, No! Even if you are half barnyard animal, you're my best friend and I don't want you to die!**

"Hmm, I may have judged you too early Percy" Artemis muttered.

**Then he groaned "Food," and I knew there was hope.**

**"Percy," my mother said, "we have to ..." Her voice faltered.**

**I looked back. In a flash of lightning, through the mud-spattered rear windshield, I saw a figure lumbering toward us on the shoulder of the road. The sight of it made my skin crawl. It was a dark silhouette of a huge guy, like a football player. He seemed to be holding a blanket over his head. His top half was bulky and fuzzy. His upraised hands made it look like he had horns.**

**I swallowed hard. "Who is—"**

"What is it?!" Hazel exclaimed.

**"Percy," my mother said, deadly serious. "Get out of the car."**

**My mother threw herself against the driver's-side door. It was jammed shut in the mud. I tried mine. Stuck too. I looked up desperately at the hole in the roof. It might've been an exit, but the edges were sizzling and smoking.**

**"Climb out the passenger's side!" my mother told me. "Percy—you have to run. Do you see that big tree?"**

"That's me. Don't mess with me. Or I'll smack you with a branch." Thalia says. The demigods laugh.

**"What?"**

**Another flash of lightning, and through the smoking hole in the roof I saw the tree she meant: a huge, White House Christmas tree-sized pine at the crest of the nearest hill.**

**"That's the property line," my mom said. "Get over that hill and you'll see a big farmhouse down in the valley. Run and don't look back. Yell for help. Don't stop until you reach the door."**

**"Mom, you're coming too."**

**Her face was pale, her eyes as sad as when she looked at the ocean.**

**"No!" I shouted. "You are coming with me. Help me carry Grover."**

**"Food!" Grover moaned, a little louder.**

**The man with the blanket on his head kept coming toward us, making his grunting, snorting noises. As he got closer, I realized he couldn't be holding a blanket over his head, because his hands—huge meaty hands—were swinging at his sides. There was no blanket. Meaning the bulky, fuzzy mass that was too big to be his head ... was his head. And the points that looked like horns ...**

"It can't be." Hazel says.

"No way." Frank says.

"You're second fight?! Its with him!?" Jason says shocked.

"You must be a natural then. To beat him without any training." Reyna says in awe.

"Why aren't you dead?!" Octavian mutters.

"Who is he?!" Piper and Leo ask.

Percy and LP smile. "You'll have to find out yourself." They teased.

**"He doesn't want us," my mother told me. "He wants you. Besides, I can't cross the property line."**

**"But..."**

**"We don't have time, Percy. Go. Please."**

**I got mad, then—mad at my mother, at Grover the goat, at the thing with horns that was lumbering toward us slowly and deliberately like, like a bull.**

"I'm sorry Percy." Sally says. LP frowns.

"No, I wasn't mad, mad. I was mad. I don't even know why I was mad. I'll never be mad at you." LP says and hugs Sally.

**I climbed across Grover and pushed the door open into the rain. "We're going together. Come on, Mom."**

"Mommy's boy." Ares says. Aphrodite smacks him.

**"I told you—"**

**"Mom! I am not leaving you. Help me with Grover."**

**I didn't wait for her answer. I scrambled outside, dragging Grover from the car. He was surprisingly light, but I couldn't have carried him very far if my mom hadn't come to my aid.**

**Together, we draped Grover's arms over our shoulders and started stumbling uphill through wet waist-high grass.**

**Glancing back, I got my first clear look at the monster. He was seven feet tall, easy, his arms and legs like something from the cover of Muscle Man magazine—bulging biceps and triceps and a bunch of other 'ceps, all stuffed like baseballs under vein-webbed skin. He wore no clothes except underwear—I mean, bright white Fruit of the Looms—which would've looked funny, except that the top half of his body was so scary. Coarse brown hair started at about his belly button and got thicker as it reached his shoulders.**

**His neck was a mass of muscle and fur leading up to his enormous head, which had a snout as long as my arm, snotty nostrils with a gleaming brass ring, cruel black eyes, and horns—enormous black-and-white horns with points you just couldn't get from an electric sharpener.**

**I recognized the monster, all right. He had been in one of the first stories Mr. Brunner told us. But he couldn't be real.**

**I blinked the rain out of my eyes. "That's—"**

**"Pasiphae's son," my mother said. "I wish I'd known how badly they want to kill you."**

"You fought the Minotaur? At such at young age?!" Piper and Leo exclaim. Percy was about to answer, but Clarisse beat him to it.

"He was just damned lucky. That's all. "

**"But he's the Min—"**

**"Don't say his name," she warned. "Names have power."**

**The pine tree was still way too far—a hundred yards uphill at least.**

**I glanced behind me again.**

**The bull-man hunched over our car, looking in the windows—or not looking, exactly. More like snuffling, nuzzling. I wasn't sure why he bothered, since we were only about fifty feet away.**

**"Food?" Grover moaned.**

**"Shhh," I told him. "Mom, what's he doing? Doesn't he see us?"**

**"His sight and hearing are terrible," she said. "He goes by smell. But he'll figure out where we are soon enough."**

**As if on cue, the bull-man bellowed in rage. He picked up Gabe's Camaro by the torn roof, the chassis creaking and groaning. He raised the car over his head and threw it down the road. It slammed into the wet asphalt and skidded in a shower of sparks for about half a mile before coming to a stop. The gas tank exploded.**

**Not a scratch, I remembered Gabe saying.**

**Oops.**

The demigods, gods, and goddesses laugh. "Thats what you get asshole." Jason says.

**"Percy," my mom said. "When he sees us, he'll charge. Wait until the last second, then jump out of the way— directly sideways. He can't change directions very well once he's charging. Do you understand?"**

**"How do you know all this?"**

**"I've been worried about an attack for a long time. I should have expected this. I was selfish, keeping you near me."**

**"Keeping me near you? But—"**

**Another bellow of rage, and the bull-man started tromping uphill.**

**He'd smelled us.**

**The pine tree was only a few more yards, but the hill was getting steeper and slicker, and Grover wasn't getting any lighter.**

**The bull-man closed in. Another few seconds and he'd be on top of us.**

**My mother must've been exhausted, but she shouldered Grover. "Go, Percy! Separate! Remember what I said."**

**I didn't want to split up, but I had the feeling she was right—it was our only chance. I sprinted to the left, turned, and saw the creature bearing down on me. His black eyes glowed with hate. He reeked like rotten meat.**

**He lowered his head and charged, those razor-sharp horns aimed straight at my chest.**

**The fear in my stomach made me want to bolt, but that wouldn't work. I could never outrun this thing. So I held my ground, and at the last moment, I jumped to the side.**

**The bull-man stormed past like a freight train, then bellowed with frustration and turned, but not toward me this time, toward my mother, who was setting Grover down in the grass.**

**We'd reached the crest of the hill. Down the other side I could see a valley, just as my mother had said, and the lights of a farmhouse glowing yellow through the rain. But that was half a mile away. We'd never make it.**

**The bull-man grunted, pawing the ground. He kept eyeing my mother, who was now retreating slowly downhill, back toward the road, trying to lead the monster away from Grover.**

**"Run, Percy!" she told me. "I can't go any farther. Run!"**

"Why couldn't you let her in!" LP growled.

**But I just stood there, frozen in fear, as the monster charged her. She tried to sidestep, as she'd told me to do, but the monster had learned his lesson. His hand shot out and grabbed her by the neck as she tried to get away. He lifted her as she struggled, kicking and pummeling the air.**

**"Mom!"**

"What the fuck! That is just damn messed up! You could've saved Ms. Jackson but NO! You had to let her be caught by the dumb ass Minotaur!" Piper growled. Everyone backed 3 feet away from her.

**She caught my eyes, managed to choke out one last word: "Go!"**

**Then, with an angry roar, the monster closed his fists around my mother's neck, and she dissolved before my eyes, melting into light, a shimmering golden form, as if she were a holographic projection. A blinding flash, and she was simply ... gone.**

**"No!"**

**Anger replaced my fear. Newfound strength burned in my limbs—the same rush of energy I'd gotten when Mrs. Dodds grew talons.**

"Go Percy! Beat the hell out of the Minotaur. He deserves it!" Nico chanted.

**The bull-man bore down on Grover, who lay helpless in the grass. The monster hunched over, snuffling my best friend, as if he were about to lift Grover up and make him dissolve too.**

**I couldn't allow that.**

**I stripped off my red rain jacket.**

**"Hey!" I screamed, waving the jacket, running to one side of the monster. "Hey, stupid! Ground beef!"**

**"Raaaarrrrr!" The monster turned toward me, shaking his meaty fists.**

**I had an idea—a stupid idea, but better than no idea at all. I put my back to the big pine tree and waved my red jacket in front of the bull-man, thinking I'd jump out of the way at the last moment. **

**But it didn't happen like that.**

**The bull-man charged too fast, his arms out to grab me whichever way I tried to dodge.**

**Time slowed down.**

**My legs tensed. I couldn't jump sideways, so I leaped straight up, kicking off from the creature's head, using it as a springboard, turning in midair, and landing on his neck.**

"EPIC!" Leo says.

**How did I do that? I didn't have time to figure it out. A millisecond later, the monster's head slammed into the tree and the impact nearly knocked my teeth out.**

**The bull-man staggered around, trying to shake me. I locked my arms around his horns to keep from being thrown. Thunder and lightning were still going strong. The rain was in my eyes. The smell of rotten meat burned my nostrils.**

**The monster shook himself around and bucked like a rodeo bull. He should have just backed up into the tree and smashed me flat, but I was starting to realize that this thing had only one gear: forward.**

**Meanwhile, Grover started groaning in the grass. I wanted to yell at him to shut up, but the way I was getting tossed around, if I opened my mouth I'd bite my own tongue off.**

**"Food!" Grover moaned.**

"Of course." Thalia says laughing.

**The bull-man wheeled toward him, pawed the ground again, and got ready to charge. I thought about how he had squeezed the life out of my mother, made her disappear in a flash of light, and rage filled me like high-octane fuel. I got both hands around one horn and I pulled backward with all my might. The monster tensed, gave a surprised grunt, then—snap!**

"You broke off a piece of the Minotaur's horn?! Do you still have it?" Jason asked.

"In my room." Percy says smiling.

**The bull-man screamed and flung me through the air. I landed flat on my back in the grass. My head smacked against a rock. When I sat up, my vision was blurry, but I had a horn in my hands, a ragged bone weapon the size of a knife.**

**The monster charged.**

**Without thinking, I rolled to one side and came up kneeling. As the monster barreled past, I drove the broken horn straight into his side, right up under his furry rib cage.**

"Woah..." Jason, Reyna, Piper, Leo, Frank, Hazel, and yes even Octavian said.

**The bull-man roared in agony. He flailed, clawing at his chest, then began to disintegrate—not like my mother, in a flash of golden light, but like crumbling sand, blown away in chunks by the wind, the same way Mrs. Dodds had burst apart.**

**The monster was gone.**

**The rain had stopped. The storm still rumbled, but only in the distance. I smelled like livestock and my knees were shaking. My head felt like it was splitting open. I was weak and scared and trembling with grief I'd just seen my mother vanish. I wanted to lie down and cry, but there was Grover, needing my help, so I managed to haul him up and stagger down into the valley, toward the lights of the farmhouse. I was crying, calling for my mother, but I held on to Grover—I wasn't going to let him go. **

"Come on Perce you can do it." Frank says encouragingly.

**The last thing I remember is collapsing on a wooden porch, looking up at a ceiling fan circling above me, moths flying around a yellow light, and the stern faces of a familiar-looking bearded man and a pretty girl, her blond hair curled like a princess's. They both looked down at me, and the girl said, "He's the one. He must be."**

**"Silence, Annabeth," the man said. "He's still conscious. Bring him inside."**

"Aww that's when Annabeth and Percy meet. How sweet!" Nancy mocks then a flash of light see gone. A note replacing her.

"Thank Gods she's gone." LP says picking up the note.

_Dear Everyone, _

_We have taken Nancy back. So you don't have to deal with her anymore. _

_But we have a surprise! Just wait. In a few minutes you'll be there. All of you._

_-Hermes and Apollo._

_P.S. Good luck!_

"I'm kinda scared of their surprise. Anyone agree." Leo asks_. _Everyone raises their hands. Soon they were engulfed in a light. Even the past demigods and Gods and Goddesses.

The Demigods open their eyes and see the familiar face.

"Holy Shit."

.

.

.

They were at...

* * *

**A/N: HEY! LOOK! LISTEN! HEY! LOOK! LISTEN! (I just wanted your attention) Cliffy! Muahahaha! Sorry for the late update. Hey that rhymed LOL. Any way, I started school. Middle School. At a Gate School. Yes I am in Gate. Yes I know nothing special, but I'm not used to the whole trend yet sorry.**

**OMG! I should be dead right now. I broke my oath to updating weekly. Zeus strike me with lightning! **

**I'm still taking votes. Check out the previous chapter to see the list. **

* * *

**Soooo...here is my plan on how I update:**

**During school: 1 to 3 weeks update. I know its very long but I try to cut it short. **

**Vacations: Weekly updates. I swear!  
**

**On Weekends I work as much as I can on this. But I have to finish my homework first. **

**Oh and If I take more than 3 weeks to update. I will reveal something about me. **

**EX: My favorite book is: ...**

**(I bet you don't know what it is...if you get the answer right I'll give you a preview to the next chapter of The Lightning Thief. But you have to have an account! But only 5 people get to see the chapter so hurry and and review!)**

* * *

**My thanks to all those who reviewed, favorite, and Alert. THANK YOU! It means sooo much to me. And also to those who don't mind my slow/fast updates. **

**I hopefully see you in 1 to 3 weeks!**

**-FanfictionRulesMyLife. **


	6. I Play Pinochile With A Horse

**A/N: Hey guys...so i decided to continue from before the whole magically going to Camp Half-Blood ._. Starts right after Nancy disappears. and Luke is not here yet. WAIT! I will write the capture the flag chapter some time soon. So don't fret. Happy LATE Valentines day! Oh and for my long absence here is an a chapter!**

* * *

®e√iews: I'm too lazy to this this ~

* * *

**Piper reading the book**

* * *

"Thank the gods she gone!" Thalia cheered. Everyone laughed.

"So where were we?" LG asks. Everyone looks at Annabeth. Annabeth groans.

"Does nobody ever pay attention?" Annabeth growls. Everyone smiles sheepishly. Athena, Annabeth, and LA groan.

"Chapter 6. I believe." Reyna says. The 3 wisdom ladies smiles.

"Who wants to read?" Zeus asks grabbing the book. Piper raises her hand. Zeus looks sheepishly at Piper. Piper glares and grabs the book.

"I can read. Or do you think that i'm stupid." Piper glares. Aphrodite and Piper glare at Zeus. Zeus gulps.

"**Chapter 5: I play Pinochle with a horse.**" Piper says.

"Most likely Chiron." Annabeth thinks. The Romans are confused.

"What is Pinochle?" Frank asks. The older Greeks glance at each other.

"You don't want to know." Percy says. Piper continues to read.

**I had weird dreams full of barnyard animals. **

"Why are you dreaming of barnyard animals?" Leo says laughing. LP and Percy glare at him.

**Most of them wanted to kill me. The rest wanted food.**

**I must've woken up several times, but what I heard and saw made no sense, so I just passed out again. I remember lying in a soft bed, being spoon-fed something that tasted like buttered popcorn, only it was pudding. The girl with curly blond hair hovered over me, smirking as she scraped drips off my chin with the spoon.**

**When she saw my eyes open, she asked, "What will happen at the summer solstice?"**

"Yeah. Annabeth, go and confuse him, when he wakes up." Piper says.

** I managed to croak, "What?"**

"See!" Piper says laughing. Everyone joins her except for LA and Annabeth.

**She looked around, as if afraid someone would overhear. "What's going on? What was stolen? We've only got a few weeks!"**

**"I'm sorry," I mumbled, "I don't..."**

**Somebody knocked on the door, and the girl quickly filled my mouth with pudding. The next time I woke up, the girl was gone.**

**A husky blond dude, like a surfer, stood in the corner of the bedroom keeping watch over me. He had blue eyes— at least a dozen of them—on his cheeks, his forehead, the backs of his hands.**

**When I finally came around for good, there was nothing weird about my surroundings, except that they were nicer than I was used to. I was sitting in a deck chair on a huge porch, gazing across a meadow at green hills in the distance. The breeze smelled like strawberries. There was a blanket over my legs, a pillow behind my neck. All that was great, but my mouth felt like a scorpion had been using it for a nest. My tongue was dry and nasty and every one of my teeth hurt.**

**On the table next to me was a tall drink.**

"Nectar." LG mutters.

**It looked like iced apple juice, with a green straw and a paper parasol stuck through a maraschino cherry.**

**My hand was so weak I almost dropped the glass once I got my fingers around it.**

**"Careful," a familiar voice said.**

**Grover was leaning against the porch railing, looking like he hadn't slept in a week. Under one arm, he cradled a shoe box. He was wearing blue jeans, Converse hi-tops and a bright orange T-shirt that said CAMP HALF-BLOOD. Just plain old Grover, Not the goat boy. So maybe I'd had a nightmare. Maybe my mom was okay. We were still on vacation, and we'd stopped here at this big house for some reason. And ...**

**"You saved my life," Grover said. "I... well, the least I could do ... I went back to the hill. I thought you might want this."**

**Reverently, he placed the shoe box in my lap.**

**Inside was a black-and-white bull's horn, the base jagged from being broken off, the tip splattered with dried blood. It hadn't been a nightmare.**

"Do you still have it?" Leo asks excitedly. Percy smiles.

"Yeah." Percy answers.

"Can I see it?!' Leo says jumping up and down.

"You idiot. It's probably in his cabin still." Piper says. Leo blushes.

**"The Minotaur," I said.**

**"Urn, Percy, it isn't a good idea—"**

**"That's what they call him in the Greek myths, isn't it?" I demanded. "The Minotaur. Half man, half bull."**

**Grover shifted uncomfortably. "You've been out for two days. How much do you remember?"**

**"My mom. Is she really ..."**

**He looked down.**

**I stared across the meadow. There were groves of trees, a winding stream, acres of strawberries spread out under the blue sky. The valley was surrounded by rolling hills, and the tallest one, directly in front of us, was the one with the huge pine tree on top****. Even that looked beautiful in the sunlight.**

"Aww thanks Percy." Thalia says smirking. She glances at LA and Annabeth. "Guess he fell in love with me first."

LA blushes. Annabeth and Percy smirks.

"Yeah that was before I met you in your human form. Now I feel disgusted." Percy says jokingly. Everyone laughs but shuts up when Thalia glares at him.

**My mother was gone. The whole world should be black and cold. Nothing should look beautiful.**

**"I'm sorry," Grover sniffled. "I'm a failure. I'm—I'm the worst satyr in the world." He moaned, stomping his foot so hard it came off. I mean, the Converse hi-top came off. The inside was filled with Styrofoam, except for a hoof-shaped hole.**

**"Oh, Styx!" he mumbled.**

**Thunder rolled across the clear sky.**

**As he struggled to get his hoof back in the fake foot, I thought, Well, that settles it. Grover was a satyr. I was ready to bet that if I shaved his curly brown hair, I'd find tiny horns on his head. But I was too miserable to care that satyrs existed, or even minotaurs. All that meant was my mom really had been squeezed into nothingness, dissolved into yellow light. I was alone. An orphan. I would have to live with ... Smelly Gabe? No. That would never happen. I would live on the streets first. I would pretend I was seventeen and join the army. I'd do something.**

**Grover was still sniffling. The poor kid—poor goat, satyr, whatever—looked as if he expected to be hit.**

**I said, "It wasn't your fault."**

**"Yes, it was. I was supposed to _protect you."_**

"Kelp head. Here is perfectly fine because of you." LA says. Grover and LG blushes.

**"Did my mother ask you to protect me?"**

**"No. But that's my job. I'm a keeper. At least... I was."**

**"But why ..." I suddenly felt dizzy, my vision swimming.**

**"Don't strain yourself," Grover said. "Here." He helped me hold my glass and put the straw to my lips.**

"Baby." Ares mutter. Aphrodite smacks him.

**I recoiled at the taste, because I was expecting apple juice. It wasn't that at all. It was chocolate-chip cookies. Liquid cookies. And not just any cookies—my mom's homemade blue chocolate-chip cookies, buttery and hot, with the chips still melting. Drinking it, my whole body felt warm and good, full of energy. My grief didn't go away, but I felt as if my mom had just brushed her hand against my cheek, given me a cookie the way she used to when I was small, and told me everything was going to be okay.**

**Before I knew it, I'd drained the glass. I stared into it, sure I'd just had a warm drink, but the ice cubes hadn't even melted.**

**"Was it good?" Grover asked.**

"Of course it's good. Because it our food." Zeus says.

**I nodded.**

**"What did it taste like?" He sounded so wistful, I felt guilty.**

**"Sorry," I said. "I should've let you taste."**

**His eyes got wide. "No! That's not what I meant. I just... wondered."**

**"Chocolate-chip cookies," I said.**

"Chocolate-chip cookies?!" Nico says getting excited.

"I love Aunt Sally's cookies. They're the bomb." Thalia says. LP and Percy grin proudly.

My** mom's. Homemade." He sighed. "And how do you feel?"**

**"Like I could throw Nancy Bobofit a hundred yards."**

"You should." Ares mutters.

**"That's good," he said. "That's good. I don't think you could risk drinking any more of that stuff"**

**"What do you mean?"**

**He took the empty glass from me gingerly, as if it were dynamite, and set it back on the table.**

**"Come on. Chiron and Mr. D are waiting."**

**The porch wrapped all the way around the farmhouse.**

**My legs felt wobbly, trying to walk that far. Grover offered to carry the Minotaur horn, but I held on to it. I'd paid for that souvenir the hard way. I wasn't going to let it go.**

"I could have stolen it." Hermes mutters. Artemis hits her brother.

**As we came around the opposite end of the house, I caught my breath.**

**We must've been on the north shore of Long Island, because on this side of the house, the valley marched all the way up to the water, which glittered about a mile in the distance. Between here and there, I simply couldn't process everything I was seeing. The landscape was dotted with buildings that looked like ancient Greek architecture—an open-air pavilion, an amphitheater, a circular arena—except that they all looked brand new, their white marble columns sparkling in the sun. In a nearby sandpit, a dozen high school-age kids and satyrs played volleyball. Canoes glided across a small lake. Kids in bright orange T-shirts like Grover's were chasing each other around a cluster of cabins nestled in the woods. Some shot targets at an archery range. Others rode horses down a wooded trail, and, unless I was hallucinating, some of their horses had wings. Down at the end of the porch, two men sat across from each other at a card table. The blond haired girl who'd spoon-fed me popcorn-flavored pudding was leaning on the porch rail next to them.**

"Is your camp that pretty Percy?" Hazel asks. Campers from CHB grin.

"More than pretty. It's wonderful." LA answers. Annabeth smiles.

**The man facing me was small, but porky. He had a red nose, big watery eyes, and curly hair so black it was almost purple. He looked like those paintings of baby angels— what do you call them, hubbubs? No, cherubs. That's it. He looked like a cherub who'd turned middle-aged in a trailer park. He wore a tiger-pattern Hawaiian shirt, and he would've fit right in at one of Gabe's poker parties, except I got the feeling this guy could've out-gambled even my stepfather.**

"Of course I can. That's how you describe me? Do all of you think that?!" Mr. D demands. The greek campers start defending themselves.

"Please forgive Percy. He sometimes forget of important and awesome you are Lord Dionysus." LG pleas. Mr. D glares but nods. LP wipes the sweat from his face.

**"That's Mr. D," Grover murmured to me. "He's the camp director. Be polite. The girl, that's Annabeth Chase. She's just a camper, but she's been here longer than just about anybody. And you already know Chiron... ."**

**He pointed at the guy whose back was to me.**

**First, I realized he was sitting in the wheelchair. Then I recognized the tweed jacket, the thinning brown hair, the scraggly beard.**

**"Mr. Brunner!" I cried.**

"I knew it!" Leo yells. Everyone stares at him. He blushes from embarrassment.

**The Latin teacher turned and smiled at me. His eyes had that mischievous glint they sometimes got in class when he pulled a pop quiz and made all the multiple choice answers_B._**

**"Ah, good, Percy," he said. "Now we have four for pinochle." He offered me a chair to the right of Mr. D, who looked at me with bloodshot eyes and heaved a great sigh. "Oh, I suppose I must say it. Welcome to Camp Half-Blood. There. Now, don't expect me to be glad to see you."**

**"Uh, thanks." I scooted a little farther away from him because, _if there was one thing I had learned from living with Gabe, it was how to tell when an adult has been hitting the happy juice. If Mr. D was a stranger to alcohol, I was a satyr._**

**"Annabeth?" Mr. Brunner called to the blond girl.**

**She came forward and Mr. Brunner introduced us. "This young lady nursed you back to health, Percy. Annabeth, my dear, why don't you go check on Percy's bunk? We'll be putting him in cabin eleven for now."**

**Annabeth said, "Sure, Chiron."**

**She was probably my age, maybe a couple of inches taller, and a whole lot more athletic looking. With her deep tan and her curly blond hair, she was almost exactly what I thought a stereotypical California girl would look like, except her eyes ruined the image. They were startling gray, like storm clouds; pretty, but intimidating, too, as if she were analyzing the best way to take me down in a fight.**

"Duh. She's that good." Thalia says. Annabeth and LA grin at her.

**She glanced at the minotaur horn in my hands, then back at me. I imagined she was going to say, _You killed a minotaur! or __Wow, you're so awesome! or something like that. _Instead she said, "You drool when you sleep."**

"You still do Seaweed Brain." Annabeth says. Everyone laughs.

"So? Is it wrong with me drooling?" Percy defends himsefl.

"Jason you're lucky he didn't sleep in your room. Your pillow would have been ruined." Reyna says.

Jason freezes. "Thank the gods. That was my favorite pillow."

Percy pouts. "My panda pillow pet was killed by _him_." Percy glares at Octavian.

"Wuss." LC and Clarisse mutter.

Octavian gives a look of innocence. "Oops my bad."

**Then she sprinted off down the lawn, her blond hair flying behind her.**

**"So," I said, anxious to change the subject. "You, uh, work here, Mr. Brunner?"**

**"Not Mr. Brunner," the ex—Mr. Brunner said. "I'm afraid that was a pseudonym. You may call me Chiron."**

**"Okay." Totally confused, I looked at the director. "And Mr. D ... does that stand for something?"**

**Mr. D stopped shuffling the cards. He looked at me like I'd just belched loudly. "Young man, names are powerful things. You don't just go around using them for no reason."**

**"Oh. Right. Sorry."**

**"I must say, Percy," Chiron-Brunner broke in, "I'm glad to see you alive. It's been a long time since I've made a house call to a potential camper. I'd hate to think I've wasted my time."**

**"House call?"**

**"My year at Yancy Academy, to instruct you. We have satyrs at most schools, of course, keeping a lookout. But Grover alerted me as soon as he met you. He sensed you were something special, so I decided to come upstate. I convinced the other Latin teacher to ... ah, take a leave of absence."**

**I tried to remember the beginning of the school year. It seemed like so long ago, but I did have a fuzzy memory of there being another Latin teacher my first week at Yancy. Then, without explanation, he had disappeared and Mr. Brunner had taken the class.**

**"You came to Yancy just to teach me?" I asked.**

**Chiron nodded. "Honestly, I wasn't sure about you at first. We contacted your mother, let her know we were keeping an eye on you in case you were ready for Camp Half-Blood. But you still had so much to learn. Nevertheless, you made it here alive, and that's always the first test."**

**"Grover," Mr. D said impatiently, "are you playing or not?"**

**"Yes, sir!" Grover trembled as he took the fourth chair, though I didn't know why he should be so afraid of a pudgy little man in a tiger-print Hawaiian shirt.**

Mr. D glares at LP and Percy. LP slightly flinches, Percy shrugs.

**"You do know how to play pinochle?" Mr. D eyed me suspiciously.**

**"I'm afraid not," I said.**

**"I'm afraid not, _sir," he said._**

**"Sir," I repeated. I was liking the camp director less and less.**

"Everyone does..." Piper mutter.

**"Well," he told me, "it is, along with gladiator fighting and Pac-Man, one of the greatest games ever invented by humans. I would expect all _civilized young men to know the rules."_**

**"I'm sure the boy can learn," Chiron said.**

**"Please," I said, "what is this place? What am I doing here? Mr. Brun—Chiron—why would you go to Yancy Academy just to teach me?"**

**Mr. D snorted. "I asked the same question."**

**The camp director dealt the cards. Grover flinched every time one landed in his pile. Chiron smiled at me sympathetically, the way he used to in Latin class, as if to let me know that no matter what my average was, _I was his star student. He expected __me to have the right answer._**

**"Percy," he said. "Did your mother tell you nothing?'**

**"She said ..." I remembered her sad eyes, looking out over the sea. "She told me she was afraid to send me here, even though my father had wanted her to. She said that once I was here, I probably couldn't leave. She wanted to keep me close to her."**

"Mommy's boy." LC laughs. Clarisse and Ares laughs too. LP glares, but Percy smiles.

"So? What if i'm a mommy's boy? I like being one." Percy states.

**"Typical," Mr. D said. "That's how they usually get killed. Young man, are you bidding or not?"**

**"What?" I asked.**

**He explained, impatiently, how you bid in pinochle, and so I did.**

**"I'm afraid there's too much to tell," Chiron said. "I'm afraid our usual orientation film won't be sufficient."**

**"Orientation film?" I asked.**

**"No," Chiron decided. "Well, Percy. You know your friend Grover is a satyr. You know"—**

**he pointed to the horn in the shoe box—"that you have killed the Minotaur. No small feat, either, lad. What you may not know is that great powers are at work in your life. Gods—the forces you call the Greek gods—are very much alive."**

**I stared at the others around the table.**

**I waited for somebody to yell, _Not! _But all I got was Mr. D yelling, "Oh, a royal marriage. Trick! Trick!" He cackled as he tallied up his poin_t_s_._**

**"Mr. D," Grover asked timidly, "if you're not going to eat it, could I have your Diet Coke can?"**

**"Eh? Oh, all right."**

**Grover bit a huge shard out of the empty aluminum can and chewed it mournfully.**

**"Wait," I told Chiron. "You're telling me there's such a thing as God."**

**"Well, now," Chiron said. "God—capital _G, God. _That's a different matter altogether. We shan't deal with the metaphysical."**

**"Metaphysical? But you were just talking about—"**

**"Ah, gods, plural, as in, great beings that control the forces of nature and human endeavors: the immortal gods of Olympus. That's a smaller matter."**

**"Smaller?"**

**"Yes, quite. The gods we discussed in Latin class."**

**"Zeus," I said. "Hera. Apollo. You mean them."**

"Shut up Zeus." Hades says under his breath. Zeus turns red.

"You do not tell me what to do Hades!" Zeus roars. Hades smirks.

"Yeah I can. I'm older." Hades smiles.

"DOES NOT MATTER! I am the king of th-" Zeus starts. Hera motions for Piper to continue.

**And there it was again—distant thunder on a cloudless day.**

**"Young man," said Mr. D, "I would really be less casual about throwing those names around, if I were you."**

**"But they're stories," I said. "They're—myths, to explain lightning and the seasons and stuff. They're what people believed before there was science."**

**"Science!" Mr. D scoffed. "And tell me, Perseus Jackson"—I flinched when he said my real name, which I never told anybody—"what will people think of your 'science' two thousand years from now?" Mr. D continued. "Hmm? They will call it primitive mumbo jumbo. That's what. Oh, I love mortals—they have absolutely no sense of perspective. They think they've come _so-o-o far. And have they, Chiron? Look at this boy and tell me."_**

**I wasn't liking Mr. D much, but there was something about the way he called me mortal, as if... he wasn't. It was enough to put a lump in my throat, to suggest why Grover was dutifully minding his cards, chewing his soda can, and keeping his mouth shut.**

**"Percy," Chiron said, "you may choose to believe or not, but the fact is that _immortal means immortal. Can you imagine that for a moment, never dying? Never fading? Existing, just as you are, for all time?"_**

**I was about to answer, off the top of my head, that it sounded like a pretty good deal, but the tone of Chiron's voice made me hesitate.**

**"You mean, whether people believed in you or not," I said.**

**"Exactly," Chiron agreed. "If you were a god, how would you like being called a myth, an old story to explain lightning? What if I told you, Perseus Jackson, that someday people would call _you a myth, just created to explain how little boys can get over losing their mothers?" My heart pounded. He was trying to make me angry for some reason, but I wasn't going to let him. I said, "I wouldn't like it. But I don't believe in gods."_**

**"Oh, you'd better," Mr. D murmured. "Before one of them incinerates you." Grover said, "P-please, sir. He's just lost his mother. He's in shock."**

**"A lucky thing, too," Mr. D grumbled, playing a card. "Bad enough I'm confined to this miserable job, working with boys who don't even believe.'"**

**He waved his hand and a goblet appeared on the table, as if the sunlight had bent, momentarily, and woven the air into glass. The goblet filled itself with red wine. My jaw dropped, but Chiron hardly looked up.**

**"Mr. D," he warned, "your restrictions."**

**Mr. D looked at the wine and feigned surprise.**

**"Dear me." He looked at the sky and yelled, "Old habits! Sorry!" More thunder.**

**Mr. D waved his hand again, and the wineglass changed into a fresh can of Diet Coke. He sighed unhappily, popped the top of the soda, and went back to his card game. Chiron winked at me. "Mr. D offended his father a while back, took a fancy to a wood nymph who had been declared off-limits."**

**"A wood nymph," I repeated, still staring at the Diet Coke can like it was from outer space.**

**"Yes," Mr. D confessed. "Father loves to punish me. The first time, Prohibition. Ghastly! ****Absolutely horrid ten years! The second time—well, she really was pretty, and I couldn't stay away—the second time, he sent me here. Half-Blood Hill. Summer camp for brats like you. 'Be a better influence,' he told me. 'Work with youths rather than tearing them down.' Ha.' Absolutely unfair."**

**Mr. D sounded about six years old, like a pouting little kid.**

**"And ..." I stammered, "your father is ..."**

**_"Di immortales, Chiron," Mr. D said. "I thought you taught this boy the basics. My father is Zeus, of course."_**

"No dur." Thalia mutter.

**I ran through D names from Greek mythology. Wine. The skin of a tiger. The satyrs that all seemed to work here. The way Grover cringed, as if Mr. D were his master.**

**"You're Dionysus," I said. "The god of wine."**

**Mr. D rolled his eyes. "What do they say, these days, Grover? Do the children say, 'Well, duh!'?"**

"Who says that anymore?" Reyna asks. The teenagers look at her.

"Everyone." Frank says.

**"Y-yes, Mr. D."**

**"Then, well, duh! Percy Jackson. Did you think I was Aphrodite, perhaps?"**

**"You're a god."**

**"Yes, child."**

**"A god. You."**

**He turned to look at me straight on, and I saw a kind of purplish fire in his eyes, a hint that this whiny, plump little man was only showing me the tiniest bit of his true nature. I saw visions of grape vines choking unbelievers to death, drunken warriors insane with battle lust, sailors screaming as their hands turned to flippers, their faces elongating into dolphin snouts. I knew that if I pushed him, Mr. D would show me worse things. He would plant a disease in my brain that would leave me wearing a strait-jacket in a rubber room for the rest of my life.**

"Next time. I'll turn you into a plant." Mr. D mutter. Poseidon glares.

**"Would you like to test me, child?" he said quietly.**

**"No. No, sir."**

**The fire died a little. He turned back to his card game. "I believe I win."**

**"Not quite, Mr. D," Chiron said. He set down a straight, tallied the points, and said, "The game goes to me."**

**I thought Mr. D was going to vaporize Chiron right out of his wheelchair, but he just sighed through his nose, as if he were used to being beaten by the Latin teacher. He got up, and Grover rose, too.**

**"I'm tired," Mr. D said. "I believe I'll take a nap before the sing-along tonight. But first, Grover, we need to talk, _again, about your less-than-perfect performance on this assignment." _Grover's face beaded with sweat_. "Y-yes, sir."_**

**Mr. D turned to me. "Cabin eleven, Percy Jackson. And mind your manners." He swept into the farmhouse, Grover following miserably.**

**"Will Grover be okay?" I asked Chiron.**

**Chiron nodded, though he looked a bit troubled. "Old Dionysus isn't really mad. He just hates his job. He's been ... ah, grounded, I guess you would say, and he can't stand waiting another century before he's allowed to go back to Olympus."**

**"Mount Olympus," I said. "You're telling me there really is a palace there?"**

**"Well now, there's Mount Olympus in Greece. And then there's the home of the gods, the convergence point of their powers, which did indeed used to be on Mount Olympus. It's still called Mount Olympus, out of respect to the old ways, but the palace moves, Percy, just as the gods do."**

**"You mean the Greek gods are here? Like ... in _America?"_**

**"Well, certainly. The gods move with the heart of the West."**

**"The what?"**

**"Come now, Percy. What you call 'Western civilization.' Do you think it's just an abstract concept? No, it's a living force. A collective consciousness that has burned bright for thousands of years. The gods are part of it. You might even say they are the source of it, or at least, they are tied so tightly to it that they couldn't possibly fade, not unless all of Western civilization were obliterated. The fire started in Greece. Then, as you well know—or as I hope you know, since you passed my course—the heart of the fire moved to Rome, and so did the gods. Oh, different names, perhaps—Jupiter for Zeus, Venus for Aphrodite, and so on—but the same forces, the same gods."**

**"And then they died."**

**"Died? No. Did the West die? The gods simply moved, to Germany, to France, to Spain, for a while. Wherever the flame was brightest, the gods were there. They spent several centuries in England. All you need to do is look at the architecture. People do not forget the gods. Every place they've ruled, for the last three thousand years, you can see them in paintings, in statues, on the most important buildings. And yes, Percy, of course they are now in your United States. Look at your symbol, the eagle of Zeus. Look at the statue of Prometheus in Rockefeller Center, the Greek facades of your government buildings in Washington. I defy you to find any American city where the Olympians are not prominently displayed in multiple places. Like it or not—and believe me, plenty of people weren't very fond of Rome, either—America is now the heart of the flame. It is the great power of the West. And so Olympus is here. And we are here." It was all too much, especially the fact that _I seemed to be included in Chiron's __we, as if I were part of some club._**

**"Who are you, Chiron? Who ... who am I?"**

**Chiron smiled. He shifted his weight as if he were going to get up out of his wheelchair, but I knew that was impossible. He was paralyzed from the waist down.**

**"Who are you?" he mused. "Well, that's the question we all want answered, isn't it? But for now, we should get you a bunk in cabin eleven. There will be new friends to meet. And plenty of time for lessons tomorrow. Besides, there will be s'mores at the campfire tonight, and I simply adore chocolate."**

**And then he did rise from his wheelchair. But there was something odd about the way he did it. His blanket fell away from his legs, but the legs didn't move. His waist kept getting longer, rising above his belt. At first, I thought he was wearing very long, white velvet underwear, but as he kept rising out of the chair, taller than any man, I realized that the velvet underwear wasn't underwear; it was the front of an animal, muscle and sinew under coarse white fur. And the wheelchair wasn't a chair. It was some kind of container, an enormous box on wheels, and it must've been magic, because there's no way it could've held all of him. A leg came out, long and knobby-kneed, with a huge polished hoof. Then another front leg, then hindquarters, and then the box was empty, nothing but a metal shell with a couple of fake human legs attached. I stared at the horse who had just sprung from the wheelchair: a huge white stallion. But where its neck should be was the upper body of my Latin teacher, smoothly grafted to the horse's trunk.**

**"What a relief," the centaur said. "I'd been cooped up in there so long, my fetlocks had fallen asleep. Now, come, Percy Jackson. Let's meet the other campers."**

"Who'e next?" Piper asks. Aphrodite raises her hand. Piper throws the book to her mom. Aphrodite catches it but them drops it.

* * *

**A/N: HEY! LOOK! LISTEN! HEY! LOOK! LISTEN! **

**Sorry for the long awaited chapter. I've been busy with moving from a 2 story house to a 1 story house. Then I didn't have internet for like a week. But naw im here!**

* * *

**Soooo...here is my plan on how I update:**

**I'LL UPDATE WHEN I CAN!**

* * *

**See you soon!**

**-FanfictionRulesMyLife.**


	7. I Become Supreme Lord of Bathroom

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm on summer vacation! Yay! But, i'm really sad at the moment. My best friend, no my sister is moving to Texas soon. But we're hanging out a lot, like she not even gonna move. I'll still be updating! Don't worry. Be happy!**

* * *

®e√iews:

**Allen**** r:** Um...maybe :) Maybe a lot more kissing on the cheek and stuff. Don't know :D

**Guest:** Aww shucks :) thank you! Yeah, i'm a really slow updater! But i'm on summer vacation. My goal is to post up at least 5 chapters this summer.

**Guest:** Oh yeah. Thanks for telling me that. I'll probably fix it when i'm done with this story. Thank you.

**Guest:** Idk. In my mind Nancy was a bitch. No offense. It was just my opinion of her, you have a different opinion of Nancy than I do. I'm sorry, you didn't like how I wrote her.

**Guest:** Lupa?...she'll probably come later.

**Kara: **Uh...thank you?

**emblah01:** LOL. I'm not!

**storyteller155:** Really?! Thanks!

**celine-percyfan:** Your review, was one of the many that helped me write the last chapter. Thank you. I'm actually, plan on making a side story with the chapters I removed, when I have time. I saved the 3 chapters I deleted and everything. But i need help with it, would you mind helping me?

**kitty210:** I know, i'm sorry. One of the reasons, why I stopped that, interlude? Is that what's it called? was because I **suck** at fighting scenes. If you read the reply above yours, then you know i'll be making a side story for that, and I would like some help with it. Do you mind helping too?

* * *

**Aphrodite reading the book**

* * *

"**Chapter 6: I Become Supreme Lord of the Bathroom.**" Aphrodite reads.

"Supreme Lord of the Bathroom?" Octavian asks. Everyone laughs except Piper, Reyna, Jason, Leo, Clarisse, LC, and the gods.

"Well, Clarisse wanted to g-" Percy starts.

"Shut it." Clarisse and LC growl. Percy smiles.

"You'll find out." LP answers.

**Once I got over the fact that my Latin teacher was a horse, **

"Centaur. Perseus." Athena corrects. says.

**we had a nice tour, though I was careful not to walk behind him. I'd done pooper-scooper patrol in the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade a few times, and, I'm sorry, I did not trust Chiron's back end the way I trusted his front. We passed the volleyball pit. Several of the campers nudged each other. One pointed to the minotaur horn I was carrying. Another said, "That's _him_." Most of the campers were older than me. Their satyr friends were bigger than Grover, all of them trotting around in orange CAMP HALF-BLOOD T-shirts, with nothing else to cover their bare shaggy hindquarters. I wasn't normally shy, but the way they stared at me made me uncomfortable.**

"I would feel uncomfortable too." Piper mutters.

Aphrodite gasps. "No daughter of mine should feel uncomfortable, when people stare. Maybe I should give you more cl-"

"Aphrodite. Stop and continue reading. None of us would like to hear about clothes." Artemis sighs. Aphrodite huffs but continues

I** felt like they were expecting me to do a flip or something. I looked back at the farmhouse. It was a lot bigger than I'd realized—four stories tall, sky blue with white trim, like an upscale seaside resort. I was checking out the brass eagle weather vane on top when something caught my eye, a shadow in the uppermost window of the attic gable. Something had moved the curtain, just for a second, and I got the distinct impression I was being watched.**

**"What's up there?" I asked Chiron.**

**He looked where I was pointing, and his smile faded. "Just the attic."**

**"Somebody lives there?"**

**"No," he said with finality. "Not a single living thing." I got the feeling he was being truthful. But I was also sure something had moved that curtain.**

**"Come along, Percy," Chiron said, his lighthearted tone now a little forced. "Lots to see." We walked through the strawberry fields, where campers were picking bushels of berries while a satyr played a tune on a reed pipe.**

"I can play some nice songs. I could play some if anyone would like?" Grover offers. Reyna nods.

"Sure. Maybe after we finish the book." Reyna says.

**Chiron told me the camp grew a nice crop for export to New York restaurants and Mount Olympus. "It pays our expenses," he explained. "And the strawberries take almost no effort." He said Mr. D had this effect on fruit-bearing plants: they just went crazy when he was around. It worked best with wine grapes, but Mr. D was restricted from growing those, so they grew strawberries instead.**

**I watched the satyr playing his pipe. His music was causing lines of bugs to leave the strawberry patch in every direction, like refugees fleeing a fire. I wondered if Grover could work that kind of magic with music. I wondered if he was still inside the farmhouse, getting chewed out by Mr. D.**

**"Grover won't get in too much trouble, will he?" I asked Chiron. "I mean ... he was a good protector. Really."**

"The best!" Thalia defends. The greek campers nod in agreement.

**Chiron sighed. He shed his tweed jacket and draped it over his horses back like a saddle.**

**"Grover has big dreams, Percy. Perhaps bigger than are reasonable. To reach his goal, he must first demonstrate great courage by succeeding as a keeper, finding a new camper and bringing him safely to Half-Blood Hill."**

**"But he did that!"**

**"I might agree with you," Chiron said. "But it is not my place to judge. Dionysus and the Council of Cloven Elders must decide. I'm afraid they might not see this assignment as a success. After all, Grover lost you in New York. Then there's the unfortunate ... ah ... fate of your mother. And the fact that Grover was unconscious when you dragged him over the property line. The council might question whether this shows any courage on Grover's part." I wanted to protest. None of what happened was Grover's fault. I also felt really, really guilty. If I hadn't given Grover the slip at the bus station, he might not have gotten in trouble.**

**"He'll get a second chance, won't he?"**

**Chiron winced. "I'm afraid that _was _Grover's second chance, Percy. The council was not anxious to give him another, either, after what happened the first time, five years ago.**

"What happened the first time?" Hazel asks. The greeks, not including Piper, LP, and Leo, and the gods froze.

"Um...it's a long story." LA sheepishly says.

"We have time don't we?" Octavian urges.

Zeus stands. "We shall not speak of it!" Thalia looks at her dad.

"They'll find out sooner or later. Might as well tell them." Thalia says. Zeus sighs and sits back down. "Who wants to explain it?"

LA looked around. No one wanted to explain it. So she decided to. "

"Five years before Percy got to Camp Half-Blood, we, Thalia, Luke,Grover, and I were traveling to Camp Half-Blood. Since Thalia's birth was considered an outrage considering the fact that the Big Three made an oath to never sire demigod children. Since Zeus broke this oath, Hades was furious and sent a whole army of monsters from the Underworld, including the Furies, after us. The monsters were only a few yards behind us. B-But before w-w-we could r-reach the camp's s-s-afety, the monsters at-at-attacked..." LA stuttered at the memory.

"I told Luke, Annabeth, and Grover to run while I confronted the monsters. They ran for the borders of Camp Half-Blood. During the battle, I was mortally wounded. As I laid dying, my dad took pity on me and turned me into a pinetree to preserve my soul. From that day on, her pine tree represented the camp's border, and gave the hill its name: Half-Blood Hill. It fended off monsters and mortals with the magical border around the , the fleece did it's magic and returned me to life." Thalia finished.

"That was Grover's first...but it wasn't his fault. It was Hades!" Percy smiles. Hades looked outraged. He sends a hellhound out at Percy. None of the demigods do anything because they know Percy can handle it.

Percy takes out his sword and sliced the Hell hound in half. Poseidon glares at his brother.

Hazel looked guilty asking that question. "Sorry for asking."

Thalia smiles. "Don't worry cousin!"

** Olympus knows, I advised him to wait longer before trying again. He's still so small for his age... ."**

**"How old is he?"**

**"Oh, twenty-eight."**

**"What! And he's in sixth grade?"**

**"Satyrs mature half as fast as humans, Percy. Grover has been the equivalent of a middle school student for the past six years."  
**  
"I would hate being in Middle school for 6 years...actually I hate school." Nico mutters.

**"That's horrible."**

**"Quite," Chiron agreed. "At any rate, Grover is a late bloomer, even by satyr standards, and not yet very accomplished at woodland magic. Alas, he was anxious to pursue his dream. Perhaps now he will find some other career... ."**

**"That's not fair," I said. "What happened the first time? Was it really so bad?" Chiron looked away quickly. "Let's move along, shall we?"**

**But I wasn't quite ready to let the subject drop. Something had occurred to me when Chiron talked about my mother's fate, as if he were intentionally avoiding the word _death. _The beginnings of an idea—a tiny, hopeful fire—started forming in my mind.**

**"Chiron," I said. "If the gods and Olympus and all that are real ..."**

**"Yes, child?"**

**"Does that mean the Underworld is real, too?"**

**Chiron's expression darkened.**

**"Yes, child." He paused, as if choosing his words carefully. "There is a place where spirits go after death. But for now ... until we know more . . . I would urge you to put that out of your mind."**

"What's wrong with where I live?" Hades demands.

"Everything." Everyone mutters. Hades humph.

**"What do you mean, 'until we know more'?"**

**"Come, Percy. Let's see the woods."**

**As we got closer, I realized how huge the forest was. It took up at least a quarter of the valley, with trees so tall and thick, you could imagine nobody had been in there since the Native Americans.**

**Chiron said, "The woods are stocked, if you care to try your luck, but go armed."**

**"Stocked with what?" I asked. "Armed with what?"**

**"You'll see. Capture the flag is Friday night. Do you have your own sword and shield?"**

**"My own—?"**

**"No," Chiron said. "I don't suppose you do. I think a size five will do. I'll visit the armory later."**

**I wanted to ask what kind of summer camp had an armory,**

"Idiot." Artemis states.

**but there was too much else to think about, so the tour continued. We saw the archery range, the canoeing lake, the stables (which Chiron didn't seem to like very much), the javelin range, the sing-along amphitheater, and the arena where Chiron said they held sword and spear fights.**

"Woah." The Romans said amazed.

**"Sword and spear fights?" I asked.**

**"Cabin challenges and all that," he explained. "Not lethal. Usually. Oh, yes, and there's the mess hall."**

**Chiron pointed to an outdoor pavilion framed in white Grecian columns on a hill overlooking the sea. There were a dozen stone picnic tables. No roof. No walls.**

**"What do you do when it rains?" I asked.**

**Chiron looked at me as if I'd gone a little weird. "We still have to eat, don't we?" I decided to drop the subject.**

**Finally, he showed me the cabins. There were twelve of them, nestled in the woods by the lake. They were arranged in a U, with two at the base and five in a row on either side. And they were without doubt the most bizarre collection of buildings I'd ever seen. Except for the fact that each had a large brass number above the door (odds on the left side, evens on the right), they looked absolutely nothing alike. Number nine had smokestacks, like a tiny factory.**

"Hephaestus!" Hephaestus and Leo cheer.

**Number four had tomato vines on the walls and a roof made out of real** **grass. **

"Deme-" Demeter starts.

"Shut up." Hades mutters.

**Seven seemed to be made of solid gold, which gleamed so much in the sunlight it was almost impossible to look at.**

"My lovely cabin." Apollo smiles. Artemis smacks his head. "Why the hades did you do that for?!"

Artemis smiles. "I felt like it."

** They all faced a commons area about the size of a soccer field, dotted with Greek statues, fountains, flower beds, and a couple of basketball hoops (which were more my speed). In the center of the field was a huge stone-lined firepit. Even though it was a warm afternoon, the hearth smoldered. A girl about nine years old was tending the flames, poking the coals with a stick.**

"Lady Hestia/Vesta." Everyone acknowledges.

**The pair of cabins at the head of the field, numbers one and two, looked like his-and-hers mausoleums, big white marble boxes with heavy columns in front. Cabin one was the biggest and bulkiest of the twelve. Its polished bronze doors shimmered like a hologram, so that from different angles lightning bolts seemed to streak across them. Cabin two was more graceful somehow, with slimmer columns garlanded with pomegranates and flowers. The walls were carved with images of peacocks.**

**"Zeus and Hera?" I guessed.**

**"Correct," Chiron said.**

**"Their cabins look empty."**

**"Several of the cabins are. That's true. No one ever stays in one or** two."

"I did." Thalia and Jason mutters at the same time.

** Okay. So each cabin had a different god, like a mascot. Twelve cabins for the twelve Olympians. But why would some be empty?**

**I stopped in front of the first cabin on the left, cabin three.**

"Poseidon!" LP, Percy, and Poseidon cheer.

**It wasn't high and mighty like cabin one, but long and low and solid. The outer walls were of rough gray stone studded with pieces of seashell and coral, as if the slabs had been hewn straight from the bottom of the ocean floor. I peeked inside the open doorway and Chiron said, "Oh, I wouldn't do that!"**

**Before he could pull me back, I caught the salty scent of the interior, like the wind on the shore at Montauk. The interior walls glowed like abalone. There were six empty bunk beds with silk sheets turned down. But there was no sign anyone had ever slept there. The place felt so sad and lonely, I was glad when Chiron put his hand on my shoulder and said, "Come along, Percy." Most of the other cabins were crowded with campers.**

**Number five was bright red—a real nasty paint job, as if the color had been splashed on with buckets and fists.**

"Yes, with fists. Something wrong with that?!" Ares challenges. No one answers. "Good."

**The roof was lined with barbed wire. A stuffed wild boar's head hung over the doorway, and its eyes seemed to follow me. Inside I could see a bunch of mean-looking kids, both girls and boys, arm wrestling and arguing with each other while rock music blared. The loudest was a girl maybe thirteen or fourteen. She wore a size XXXL CAMP HALF-BLOOD Tshirt under a camouflage jacket. She zeroed in on me and gave me an evil sneer. She reminded me of Nancy Bobofit,**

"I remind you of that...thing?!" Clarisse and LC growl. LP hides behind LA and LG, while Percy just smiles.

"Hey, I was young. You don't remind me of Nancy anymore. You're you." Percy smiles. LC and Clarisse calm done a bit.

"You're off the hook, Prissy." Clarisse mutters and sits down.

**though the camper girl was much bigger and tougher looking, and her hair was long and stringy, and brown instead of red.**

**I kept walking, trying to stay clear of Chiron's hooves. "We haven't seen any other centaurs," I observed.**

**"No," said Chiron sadly. "My kinsmen are a wild and barbaric folk, I'm afraid. You might encounter them**

"I have." Percy laughs. Annabeth punches Percy's arm.

"Shut up. I'm trying to listen, to your thoughts." Annabeth snaps. Percy grins.

"If you want to hear my thoughts, you could have always-"

Annabeth tackles Percy into the ground.

**in the wilderness, or at major sporting events. But you won't see any here."**

**"You said your name was Chiron. Are you really ..."**

**He smiled down at me. _"The _Chiron from the stories? Trainer of Hercules and all that? Yes, Percy, I am."**

**"But, shouldn't you be dead?"**

**Chiron paused, as if the question intrigued him. "I honestly don't know about _should _be. The truth is, I _can't _be dead. You see, eons ago the gods granted my wish. I could continue the work I loved. I could be a teacher of heroes as long as humanity needed me. I gained much from that wish ... and I gave up much. But I'm still here, so I can only assume I'm still needed." I thought about being a teacher for three thousand years. It wouldn't have made my Top Ten Things to Wish For list.**

Annabeth was still slapping Percy. Percy, of course, trying to apologize.

"Um..." Jason points out.

"They'll end soon. Percy will probably kiss her to get her to stop." Grover explains.

**"Doesn't it ever get boring?"**

**"No, no," he said. "Horribly depressing, at times, but never boring."**

**"Why depressing?"**

**Chiron seemed to turn hard of hearing again.**

**"Oh, look," he said. "Annabeth is waiting for us."**

**The blond girl I'd met at the Big House was reading a book in front of the last cabin on the left, number eleven.**

**When we reached her, she looked me over critically, like she was still thinking about how much I drooled.**

**I tried to see what she was reading, but I couldn't make out the title. I thought my dyslexia was acting up. Then I realized the title wasn't even English. The letters looked Greek to me. I mean, literally Greek. There were pictures of temples and statues and different kinds of columns, like those in an architecture book.**

"I'm sorry! Wise girl! Please stop slapping me!" Percy begs. Annabeth doesn't stop. So Percy kisses her. Annabeth is surprised, but kisses back. Annabeth and Percy return to their seats, grinning like idiots, well except for Annabeth, because she can't ever be an idiot.

"Told you" Grover smiles.

**"Annabeth," Chiron said, "I have masters' archery class at noon. Would you take Percy from here?"**

**"Yes, sir."**

**"Cabin eleven," Chiron told me, gesturing toward the doorway. "Make yourself at home." Out of all the cabins, eleven looked the most like a regular old summer camp cabin, with the emphasis on _old._**

"My cabin isn't old." Hermes mutters sadly.

**The threshold was worn down, the brown paint peeling. Over the doorway was one of those doctor's symbols, a winged pole with two snakes wrapped around it. What did they call it... ? A caduceus.**

**Inside, it was packed with people, both boys and girls, way more than the number of bunk beds. Sleeping bags were spread all over on the floor. It looked like a gym where the Red Cross had set up an evacuation center.**

**Chiron didn't go in. The door was too low for him. But when the campers saw him they all stood and bowed respectfully.**

**"Well, then," Chiron said. "Good luck, Percy. I'll see you at dinner." He galloped away toward the archery range.**

**I stood in the doorway, looking at the kids. They weren't bowing anymore. They were staring at me, sizing me up. I knew this routine. I'd gone through it at enough schools.**

**"Well?" Annabeth prompted. "Go on."**

**So naturally I tripped coming in the door and made a total fool of myself.**

"You tripped?!" Nico laughs. Everyone starts laughing. LP and Percy blush. But Percy smiles.

"Hey, Nico." Percy calls.

"W-what?" Nico says laughing.

"Remember the time, you went to this camp and saw m-" Percy starts. Nico freezes, and shuts up.

**There were some snickers from the campers, but none of them said anything.**

**Annabeth announced, "Percy Jackson, meet cabin eleven.**

**"Regular or undetermined?" somebody asked.**

**I didn't know what to say, but Annabeth said, "Undetermined." Everybody groaned.**

**A guy who was a little older than the rest came forward. "Now, now, campers. That's what we're here for. Welcome, Percy. You can have that spot on the floor, right over there." The guy was about nineteen, and he looked pretty cool. He was tall and muscular, with shortcropped sandy hair and a friendly smile. He wore an orange tank top, cutoffs, sandals, and a leather necklace with five different-colored clay beads. The only thing unsettling about his appearance was a thick white scar that ran from just beneath his right eye to his jaw, like an old knife slash.**

"Luke."

**"This is Luke," Annabeth said, and her voice sounded different somehow. I glanced over and could've sworn she was blushing. She saw me looking, and her expression hardened again. "He's your counselor for now."**

**"For now?" I asked.**

**"You're undetermined," Luke explained patiently. "They don't know what cabin to put you in, so you're here. Cabin eleven takes all newcomers, all visitors. Naturally, we would. Hermes, our patron, is the god of travelers."**

**I looked at the tiny section of floor they'd given me. I had nothing to put there to mark it as my own, no luggage, no clothes, no sleeping bag. Just the Minotaur's horn. I thought about setting that down, but then I remembered that Hermes was also the god of thieves. I looked around at the campers' faces, some sullen and suspicious, some grinning stupidly, some eyeing me as if they were waiting for a chance to pick my pockets.**

**"How long will I be here?" I asked.**

**"Good question," Luke said. "Until you're determined."**

**"How long will that take?"**

**The campers all laughed.**

**"Come on," Annabeth told me. "I'll show you the volleyball court."**

**"I've already seen it."**

**"Come on." She grabbed my wrist and dragged me outside. I could hear the kids of cabin eleven laughing behind me.**

**When we were a few feet away, Annabeth said, "Jackson, you have to do better than that."**

**"What?"**

**She rolled her eyes and mumbled under her breath, "I can't believe I thought you were the one."**

**"What's your problem?" I was getting angry now. "All I know is, I kill some bull guy—"**

**"Don't talk like that!" Annabeth told me. "You know how many kids at this camp wish they'd had your chance?"**

**"To get killed?"**

**"To fight the Minotaur! What do you think we train for?"**

**I shook my head. "Look, if the thing I fought really was _the _Minotaur, the same one in the stories ..."**

**"Yes."**

**"Then there's only one."**

**"Yes."**

**"And he died, like, a gajillion years ago **

"Bajillion isn't a number." Athena states.

**, right? Theseus killed him in the labyrinth. So ..."**

**"Monsters don't die, Percy. They can be killed. But they don't die."**

**"Oh, thanks. That clears it up."**

**"They don't have souls, like you and me. You can dispel them for a while, maybe even for a whole lifetime if you're lucky. But they are primal forces. Chiron calls them archetypes. Eventually, they re-form."**

**I thought about Mrs. Dodds. "You mean if I killed one, accidentally, with a sword—"**

**"The Fur ... I mean, your math teacher. That's right. She's still out there. You just made her very, very mad."**

"That's normal." Zeus mutters. Everyone laughs.

**"How did you know about Mrs. Dodds?"**

**"You talk in your sleep."**

Everyone laughs.

"Hey it's not my fault!" LP defends.

"Sure." Leo laughs.

**"You almost called her something. A Fury? They're Hades' torturers, right?" Annabeth glanced nervously at the ground, as if she expected it to open up and swallow her.**

**"You shouldn't call them by name, even here. We call them the Kindly Ones, if we have to speak of them at all."**

**"Look, is there anything we _can _say without it thundering?" I sounded whiny,**

"Nope. Because I am Zeus, king of the-oof!" Zeus starts but Poseidon pushes him back into his seat. Zeus is outraged. "WHO-"

"Shut up, Zeus. Aphrodite, please continue to read." Hades urges.

** even to myself, but right then I didn't care. "Why do I have to stay in cabin eleven, anyway? Why is everybody so crowded together? There are plenty of empty bunks right over there." I pointed to the first few cabins, and Annabeth turned pale. **

**"You don't just choose a cabin, Percy. It depends on who your parents are. Or ... your parent."**

**She stared at me, waiting for me to get it.**

**"My mom is Sally Jackson," I said. "She works at the candy store in Grand Central Station. At least, she used to."**

**"I'm sorry about your mom, Percy. But that's not what I mean. I'm talking about your other parent. Your dad."**

**"He's dead. I never knew him."**

Poseidon looks guilty.

**Annabeth sighed. Clearly, she'd had this conversation before with other kids. "Your father's not dead, Percy."**

**"How can you say that? You know him?"**

**"No, of course not."**

**"Then how can you say—"**

**"Because I know _you. _You wouldn't be here if you weren't one of us."**

**"You don't know anything about me."**

"We will soon!" Thalia says with an evil glint in her eyes.

"Black mail!" Nico yells.

**"No?" She raised an eyebrow. "I bet you moved around from school to school. I bet you were kicked out of a lot of them."**

**"How—"**

**"Diagnosed with dyslexia. Probably ADHD, too."**

**I tried to swallow my embarrassment. "What does that have to do with anything?"**

**"Taken together, it's almost a sure sign. The letters float off the page when you read, right?**

**That's because your mind is hardwired for ancient Greek. And the ADHD—you're impulsive, can't sit still in the classroom. That's your battlefield reflexes. In a real fight, they'd keep you alive. As for the attention problems, that's because you see too much, Percy, not too little. Your senses are better than a regular mortal's. Of course the teachers want you medicated. Most of them are monsters. They don't want you seeing them for what they are."**

**"You sound like ... you went through the same thing?"**

**"Most of the kids here did. If you weren't like us, you couldn't have survived the Minotaur, much less the ambrosia and nectar."**

**"Ambrosia and nectar."**

**"The food and drink we were giving you to make you better. That stuff would've killed a normal kid. It would've turned your blood to fire and your bones to sand and you'd be dead. Face it. You're a half-blood."**

**A half-blood.**

**I was reeling with so many questions I didn't know where to start.**

**Then a husky voice yelled, "Well! A newbie!"**

"Clarisse in the house." LC yells.

**I looked over. The big girl from the ugly red cabin was sauntering toward us. She had three other girls behind her, all big and ugly and mean looking like her, all wearing camo jackets.**

**"Clarisse," Annabeth sighed. "Why don't you go polish your spear or something?"**

**"Sure, Miss Princess," the big girl said. "So I can run you through with it Friday night."**

**_''Erre es korakas!" _Annabeth said, which I somehow understood was Greek for 'Go to the crows!' though I had a feeling it was a worse curse than it sounded. "You don't stand a chance."**

**"We'll pulverize you," Clarisse said, but her eye twitched. Perhaps she wasn't sure she could follow through on the threat. She turned toward me. "Who's this little runt?"**

**"Percy Jackson," Annabeth said, "meet Clarisse, Daughter of Ares." **

**I blinked. "Like ... the war god?"**

**Clarisse sneered. "You got a problem with that?"**

**"No," I said, recovering my wits. "It explains the bad smell."**

"Of course that would be your first words to a child of the war god." Reyna says, disappointed.

"How did you not die?!" Leo asks, astonished.

Percy and LP smirk.

"He hasn't gotten my revenge yet." Clarisse smirks.

**Clarisse growled. "We got an initiation ceremony for newbies, Prissy."**

**"Percy."**

**"Whatever. Come on, I'll show you."**

**"Clarisse—" Annabeth tried to say.**

**"Stay out of it, wise girl."**

**Annabeth looked pained, but she did stay out of it, and I didn't really want her help. I was the new kid. I had to earn my own rep.**

**I handed Annabeth my minotaur horn and got ready to fight, but before I knew it, Clarisse had me by the neck and was dragging me toward a cinder-block building that I knew immediately was the bathroom.**

"Oh no." Piper, knowing exactly what was gonna happen.

**I was kicking and punching. I'd been in plenty of fights before, but this big girl Clarisse had hands like iron.**

"I take that as a compliment." Clarisse says.

**She dragged me into the girls' bathroom. There was a line of toilets on one side and a line of shower stalls down the other. It smelled just like any public bathroom, and I was thinking—as much as I _could _think with Clarisse ripping my hair out—that if this place belonged to the gods, they should've been able to afford classier johns.**

**Clarisse's friends were all laughing, and I was trying to find the strength I'd used to fight the Minotaur, but it just wasn't there.**

**"Like he's 'Big Three' material," Clarisse said as she pushed me toward one of the toilets.**

**"Yeah, right. Minotaur probably fell over laughing, he was so stupid looking." Her friends snickered.**

**Annabeth stood in the corner, watching through her fingers.**

"So you did care." LP says to LA.

"Of course. You're my friend." LA says.

"You just got friend-zoned." Frank says. Percy smiles.

"Not anymore." Annabeth kisses Percy's cheek.

"YOU TWO ARE SO CUTE TOGETHER!" Aphrodite squeals.

"Please Aphrodite. Go back to reading." Hestia smiles.

**Clarisse bent me over on my knees and started pushing my head toward the toilet bowl. It reeked like rusted pipes and, well, like what goes into toilets. I strained to keep my head up. I was looking at the scummy water, thinking, I will not go into that. I won't. Then something happened. I felt a tug in the pit of my stomach. I heard the plumbing rumble, the pipes shudder. Clarisse's grip on my hair loosened. Water shot out of the toilet, making an arc straight over my head, and the next thing I knew, I was sprawled on the bathroom tiles with Clarisse screaming behind me.**

"What?" Piper asks. Piper did not expect that.

**I turned just as water blasted out of the toilet again, hitting Clarisse straight in the face so hard it pushed her down onto her butt. The water stayed on her like the spray from a fire hose, pushing her backward into a shower stall.**

**She struggled, gasping, and her friends started coming toward her. But then the other toilets exploded, too, and six more streams of toilet water blasted them back. The showers acted up, too, and together all the fixtures sprayed the camouflage girls right out of the bathroom, spinning them around like pieces of garbage being washed away.**

Everyone stared at LP. "What?"

"You did that to a child of war?" Octavian asks. "And she hasn't killed you yet."

"Ares, didn't try to kill you?" Jason asks. LP and Percy smile.

"He did. But not for that reason." LP explains.

Poseidon glares at Ares. Ares looks at his girlfriend.

"Wait..you fought Ma-Ares?" Hazel asks.

"Yeah." Percy ends the conversation.

**As soon as they were out the door, I felt the tug in my gut lessen, and the water shut off as quickly as it had started.**

**The entire bathroom was flooded. Annabeth hadn't been spared. She was dripping wet, but she hadn't been pushed out the door. She was standing in exactly the same place, staring at me in shock.**

**I looked down and realized I was sitting in the only dry spot in the whole room. There was a circle of dry floor around me. I didn't have one drop of water on my clothes. Nothing. I stood up, my legs shaky.**

**Annabeth said, "How did you ..."**

**"I don't know."**

**We walked to the door. Outside, Clarisse and her friends were sprawled in the mud, and a bunch of other campers had gathered around to gawk. Clarisse's hair was flattened across her face. Her camouflage jacket was sopping and she smelled like sewage. She gave me a look of absolute hatred. "You are dead, new boy. You are totally dead." I probably should have let it go, but I said, "You want to gargle with toilet water again, Clarisse? Close your mouth."**

"Why didn't nobody tell me about this?" Thalia pouts. Percy tilts his head toward Clarisse.

**Her friends had to hold her back. They dragged her toward cabin five, while the other campers made way to avoid her flailing feet.**

**Annabeth stared at me. I couldn't tell whether she was just grossed out or angry at me for dousing her.**

**"What?" I demanded. "What are you thinking?"**

"She wants to kill you for dousing her with toilet water." Artemis guesses.

"Or think of a way to kill you for being you." Athena guesses.

"They seriously want to kill me." LP gulps.

"Or..we could stop wanted to kill him." Thalia defend LP.

**"I'm thinking," she said, "that I want you on my team for capture the flag."**

"What?" Artemis and Athena gasp.

* * *

**A/N: HEY! LOOK! LISTEN! HEY! LOOK! LISTEN! **

**As I said up in the first A/N. I'm on summer vacation. So check out my new schedule. **

* * *

**Soooo...here is my plan on how I update:**

**I'm planning to at least update 5 times during my summer time. 1/5 done.**

* * *

**BABY BYE BYE BYE -NSYNC**

**-FanfictionRulesMyLife.**


End file.
